Afinal, Quem é o Super Saiya Man?
by O Amalgama
Summary: História lateral de Boy Meet Girls, aconselho que a leiam primeiro. Um torneio de artes marciais coloca Trunks e Lita frente a frente com Ranma e seus amigos, colocando em risco a identidade do Super Saiya-Man.
1. Parte 1

**Afinal, Quem é o Super Saiya-Man? - Parte 1**

* * *

><p>Trunks estava muito nervoso, este era o quinto lápis que quebrava e estava começando a ficar sem nenhum. Esse nervosismo era causado pela prova que fazia, um teste de história, outra coisa para se preocupar. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.<p>

Afinal de contas, ser de outra dimensão tinha suas desvantagens, já que a história tendia a não ser a mesma. Além de poder se confundir muito facilmente, Trunks não percebeu quando associou a Segunda Guerra Mundial com a invasão dos saiyajins.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala, Ami estava fazendo a mesma prova, mas ao contrário de seu amigo, ela estava indo muito bem, de fato já tinha terminado há 10 minutos, só estava revisando pela terceira vez, apenas no caso de ter esquecido alguma coisa.

CRACK!

Outro pedaço de lápis saiu voando e atravessou toda a sala. Trunks se deu por vencido, só restavam 5 minutos e já não sabia mais o que fazer. Pelo menos seu sofrimento logo chegaria ao fim, de um jeito ou de outro.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Ami e Trunks se dirigiam à aula de educação física no ginásio enquanto discutiam sobre a prova que tiveram.

- Foi muito fácil, não acha? - comentou Ami. Trunks apenas abriu os olhos com o comentário, obviamente não compartilhava a opinião de sua amiga.

- Ah, claro... foi sopa. - respondeu com sarcasmo.

Ao passar pela entrada da escola ambos viram muitos estudantes perto do mural de anúncios, o que era um pouco estranho, já que os resultados das provas não sairiam por pelo menos duas semanas. Ambos se aproximaram com curiosidade para ver o que acontecia. Entre a multidão encontraram Serena e Lita.

- Ei, o que está havendo aqui? - perguntou Trunks abrindo caminho pela multidão.

- Ah, olá amigos! - cumprimentou Serena.

Junto com as outras garotas, os companheiros que estavam em volta de Trunks se viraram para ele.

- Trunks! Era exatamente quem estávamos procurando! - disse uma garota na multidão.

- Sim, ele será perfeito! - disse outra voz.

- O quê? Do que estão falando? - perguntou o saiyajin - Perfeito pra quê?

- Para o torneio, claro! - respondeu outro.

- Que torneio? - perguntou ainda confuso o viajante interdimensional.

- O quê? Quer dizer que ainda não sabe? Pensamos que seria o primeiro a saber.

- Saber o QUÊ? - perguntou novamente, mais desesperado.

- Sobre o torneio de artes marciais no qual nossa escola participará na próxima semana. - respondeu outro estudante apontando o aviso no mural.

Trunks então observou o papel mais de perto, o qual claramente anunciava o torneio de artes marciais que seria realizado dentro de uma semana entre diferentes escolas. O anúncio convidava os estudantes a se unirem à equipe que participaria do torneio por parte de sua escola.

- Como Juuban está organizando isso? - perguntou Ami - Nem mesmo temos um clube de artes marciais.

- Acho que é alguma experiência. - respondeu Lita - Talvez para ver se podemos formar um.

- Você pratica artes marciais, não é Trunks? - perguntou um dos estudantes.

- Bem... sim.

- Então você irá nos representar no torneio.

- Eu... é que... não sei. - respondeu inseguro.

- Oh, vamos ! - insistiu outro - Lita sempre está falando de como você luta.

- É mesmo? - perguntou olhando para Lita que sorria confirmando.

- Além disso, junto com ela, vocês são os únicos que sabem artes marciais na escola.

- Não sei... acho que não. - respondeu - É mesmo, tenho que ir à minha aula de educação física. - disse enquanto se afastava da multidão.

Uma vez que o saiyajin se foi, os estudantes se voltaram para Lita um pouco confusos.

- Ei Lita. - disse um deles - Você disse que ele pratica artes marciais, não é?

- Bom... é verdade.

- Então por que ele não quer entrar no torneio?

- Não acha que ele é um covarde, não é?

- O QUEEE? - gritou Lita ao estudante que se atreveu a dizer isso. Ele sentiu como se um pedaço de gelo passasse por suas costas, sem falar que ela agarrá-lo pela gola de sua camisa não ajudava muito a não assustá-lo.

-Ei, er... era só uma piada. - disse o jovem.

Logo depois Serena convenceu sua amiga a soltar o garoto.

- Além disso. - disse outro jovem - Se você é a namorada dele, por que não o convence?

Desta vez Lita se ruborizou. Ela não era a namorada de Trunks... ainda, mas era a mais próxima de todas as suas amigas, e ser sua namorada se convertera em uma de suas prioridades. Ela entrou em transe, sonhando em ser sua grande amada, sentir suas mãos acariciando-a, sentir seus lábios beijando os seus e...

- EI! LITA! - gritou Serena enquanto estalava os dedos e passava a mão sobre seu rosto. - Está sonhando de novo!

- Então, vai convencê-lo? - perguntaram seus companheiros de novo.

- Sim... verei o que posso fazer. - respondeu - De qualquer forma contem comigo.

...

Enquanto isso, em outra escola, o Colégio Furinkan para ser mais exato, Darien Chiba tentava relaxar dentro de sua sala. O dia mal tinha começado e de algum jeito ele acabou dentro de uma luta entre Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki e Kuno Tatewaki. Felizmente Darien conseguiu sair antes de acabar machucado.

- "Só mais três semanas... só mais três..." - repetia mentalmente - "... só mais três e então estarei longe deste hospício." - as coisas não iam bem para Darien desde que chegou a Nerima há 4 semanas.

Se pelo menos pudesse culpar os estudantes por tudo, mas não era só isso, o louco do diretor da escola tampouco ajudava muito a manter a tranqüilidade neste lugar. Fora de sua sala podia-se ouvir os gritos, golpes e insultos de sempre.

- Volte aqui seu idiota!

- Ranma! Prepare-se para morrer!

- Não toque nele!

- Hohohohohohohohoohohohohohoho!

- "Humph! Parece que Kodachi veio para uma visita." pensou. - ignorando a loucura lá fora, ele calmamente tomou um gole de seu café e seguiu com sua leitura tentando ignorar seus alunos até que alguém bateu na porta. - Entre!

Quando a porta se abriu, uma bela mulher com cerca de vinte anos apareceu, ela tinha cabelo castanho e olhos negros. Seu vestido amarelo não deixava muito para imaginar.

Sim, parecia uma supermodelo, mas (felizmente para Darien) era apenas uma menina que mudava sua aparência para adulta cada vez que absorvia a energia de alguém. Esses "alguém" geralmente eram bandidos, ou delinqüentes juvenis como ela preferia chamá-los.

Darien sempre tentava não se emocionar ao vê-la, já que sabia que era apenas uma menina. Foi uma boa idéia tê-la na escola, já havia demonstrado sua eficiência durante sua estadia na escola. Darien se tornara um bom amigo da professora Hinako apesar de sua natureza bizarra de absorver energia.

Se Ranma não tivesse dito que era "normal" de sua parte fazer isso, Darien teria pensado que era um ser do Negaverso e isso significaria ter que matá-la. Depois de tudo, este era o Colégio Furinkan e tudo aqui funcionava diferente. Se absorver energia das pessoas aqui era normal, então tudo bem.

- Bom dia, Hinako. - disse Darien.

- Bom dia, Darien. - respondeu com uma voz muito sensual. - Trouxe a avaliação dos estudantes, para fazermos juntos.

- Então vamos começar!

- A propósito, antes que me esqueça... - começou Hinako - O diretor me pediu para te perguntar uma coisa.

- Ah é? - disse Darien não muito entusiasmado. Se tinha algo a ver com o diretor não eram boas notícias. Geralmente eram problemas para os estudantes ou para os professores. - O que ele quer agora?

Depois de perguntar, o corpo de Hinako começou a encolher até recuperar sua idade normal. Sentada junto a Darien agora havia uma menina de 8 ou 12 anos sem que Darien se surpreendesse.

- Parece que há uma oportunidade de você ir a Juuban um fim de semana. - disse agora com sua nova voz de criança.

Isso atraiu a atenção de Darien. A oportunidade de sair desse hospício por um fim de semana e poder ver sua querida Serena. Não importava se fosse apenas um fim de semana, venderia sua alma por uma hora fora dali. Um fim de semana parecia um verdadeiro paraíso.

- É verdade? - perguntou com grandes esperanças. - Não está brincando comigo, não é?

- Não... mas há uma condição.

- "Eu sabia!" - pensou o pobre herói mascarado - O que vai ser desta vez? Espero que não seja fazer Ranma usar o uniforme da escola!

- Bom, não, mas realmente tem a ver com Ranma.

- Por acaso há alguma coisa em Nerima que não tenha a ver com ele? - comentou Darien ironicamente - Então do que se trata?

- Haverá um torneio de artes marciais em breve. - disse Hinako.

Darien apenas fez um gesto, definitivamente tinha a ver com Ranma, se tinha a ver com artes marciais Ranma estaria envolvido. Porém ele não entendia o que isso teria a ver com Juuban... a menos que...

- Exatamente onde será este torneio? - perguntou temendo o pior.

- Em Juuban.

Tuxedo Mask entrou em choque. Uma série de imagens possíveis relacionando Ranma com as sailors passaram por sua mente. Isso definitivamente não terminaria bem. Oh, o horror, a loucura!

- Quando o diretor ficou sabendo... - continuou Hinako - pensou que precisariam que alguém fosse de "babá" e pensou que talvez você...

Hinako não percebera que Darien havia saído disparado até a sala do diretor, deixando-a falando sozinha.

- ...estivesse interessado. - terminou de falar.

...

Horas mais tarde, as aulas terminaram. Trunks se dirigia a sua casa junto com Serena, Ami, Lita e Mina (com quem haviam se encontrado no caminho). Como haviam prometido a seus colegas, elas tentariam convencer Trunks de entrar para a equipe que participaria no torneio de artes marciais. Equipe que consistia apenas de Lita até agora.

Trunks não estava interessado em entrar para esse torneio, ele tinha muitíssimas razões para não entrar, apesar de suas amigas pedirem insistentemente.

Nº1: Trunks possuía a vantagem de ser descendente de uma das raças mais poderosas do universo, deixando seus oponentes praticamente sem chances de vencê-lo.

Nº2: Havia ainda o problema de que se lutasse pra valer, se transformando em super saiyajin ou usando ataques de ki, sua identidade secreta estaria em perigo.

Nº3: E a razão mais forte, ele realmente não queria "brincar" com seus oponentes no torneio. Seria como insultá-los se ele perdesse de propósito apenas para manter sua identidade secreta, além disso ele também não ficaria muito feliz com isso.

Por isso entrar no torneio tinha como única resposta um grande e definitivo NÃO.

- Vamos Trunks! - Serena fala como uma menina pedindo um doce a sua mãe, realmente estava deixando ele louco, principalmente com o tom de voz que usava. - Você é a única esperança da nossa escola.

- Aham! - interrompeu Lita. Mesmo que Trunks fosse muito bom, ela não ficava atrás e queria algum crédito.

- Lamento. - repetiu Trunks pela milésima vez - Já disse que não quero competir.

- Com certeza deve haver algum motivo. - comentou Ami - Mas qual? Conhecer outros lutadores de artes marciais deveria ser uma grande experiência para você, não é?

Trunks ficou um pouco nervoso após a observação de Ami, então seu cérebro começou a inventar uma desculpa rapidamente, mas deu a mais incrível de todas...

- Bom... eu ... é que o motivo pelo qual estudo artes marciais é para proteger as pessoas de quem eu gosto, participar de um torneio não me interessa nem um pouco, além disso não quero machucar ninguém que não tenha feito algo errado... "Caramba! É a coisa mais ridícula que já disse em toda a minha vida! Foi pior que todas essas coisas que falam nessas novelas que Lita me faz assistir! Nunca vão acreditar nisso!"

- Ah... que nobreza... - as quatro garotas disseram ao mesmo tempo. Trunks não podia acreditar que isso funcionou.

- Mas você não precisa ferir ninguém. - continuou Lita.

- Não me sentiria bem comigo mesmo se algo assim acontecesse. - respondeu Trunks.

Serena teve uma das poucas idéias brilhantes que tem de vez em quando. Trunks era um cabeça dura e mudar sua forma de pensar exigiria alguns truques. Então lançou sua última carta para convencer o pobre saiyajin.

- Talvez você não deva mesmo entrar no torneio. - começou Serena, pegando de surpresa suas amigas.

- Er... obrigado por entender... - comentou Trunks um pouco surpreso com a nova atitude de Serena.

- Afinal nós ainda temos Lita. - continuou - Ela é a melhor lutadora da nossa escola.

- Eehhh... obrigada pelo elogio, mas...

- Sim! - interrompeu Serena, cortando o que Lita ia dizer - Uma garota admirável... - neste momento suas amigas estavam tentando adivinhar o que ela estava planejando. - Imagine só: uma garota sozinha lutando contra perigosos oponentes, sem medir conseqüências, se esforçando em alcançar a vitória, só Deus sabe que tipo de monstros terá que enfrentar nesse torneio. E mesmo assim Lita sempre tentará superar a tempestade!

Trunks parou de andar e começou a pensar. Realmente não tinha pensado que Lita seria a única que entraria no torneio. Alem disso, não gostava nada da idéia de ver Lita ferida.

- Lita. - começou de novo Serena - Só quero dizer o quanto te admiro por sua coragem... digo isso caso não voltemos a nos ver depois do torneio...

- Ei, não jogue azar em mim! - reclamou a sailor do trovão.

Neste momento Trunks já estava considerando entrar no torneio. É claro que ele percebeu que Serena manipulou a situação, mas mesmo assim ela não deixava de ter razão. As imagens Lita se ferindo foram aumentando em sua mente.

Mina escolheu o momento perfeito para comentar outro pequeno fator que ajudaria Trunks a mudar de idéia, caso ainda tivesse dúvidas.

- Ouvi dizer que certos lutadores de Nerima estarão no torneio.

- Não é onde Darien está trabalhando? - perguntou Ami.

- Sim! E se bem me lembro, nesse lugar ocorrem no mínimo cinco lutas por dia, com certeza devem ser grandes lutadores.

- Agora que você falou... - interrompeu Serena - Lembro que Darien comentou sobre um sujeito chamado Ranma Saotome, que é muito bom.

- É o tal com três prometidas? - perguntou Ami.

- Se tem tantas garotas atrás dele deve ser um gato!

- Talvez lutar contra ele não seja tão ruim.. Mina comentou com Lita - ... hum, parece que há um lado positivo nesta situação, não acha Lita? Quem sabe, talvez se tiver sorte ele lute sem camisa...

- Eh... nem conheço esse cara! - respondeu Lita um pouco encabulada.

Trunks voltou a pensar e uma imagem se formou em sua mente, era Lita junto com um rapaz bonito e por alguma estranha razão (para ele) essa imagem não parecia muito agradável, na verdade o deixava bastante incomodado. Afinal, se as histórias sobre esse sujeito fossem verdadeiras, talvez fosse algum aproveitador e ele sentiu a necessidade de proteger Lita de gente assim.

- Está bem, está bem! - Trunks interrompeu o sonho de Mina, que já estava imaginando algumas cenas que incluíam rapazes bastante atraentes. - Podem parar de agir assim, eu vou participar!

- Sim! - gritaram contentes Mina e Serena se abraçando.

- Trunks, você não precisa entrar por minha causa, eu ficarei bem, de verdade. - disse Lita.

- Não se preocupe. - respondeu Trunks - Quero dizer... não quero que ... você se machuque... - ele sentiu como sua face se avermelhava - Além do mais, Ami tem razão, será divertido.

- Está bem... - respondeu Lita enrubescendo também.

- Bom, eu fico por aqui, minha casa é logo ali... - tentando mudar de assunto. - Nos vemos amanhã! - ele rapidamente correu até sua casa.

Ami, Mina e Serena viram seu amigo se afastar e quando estava longe o bastante para não escutar...

- O amor está no ar... - provocou Serena.

- Fiquem quietas! - respondeu Lita.

- Não é romântico? - comentou Mina - Vocês dois lutando lado a lado como Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Mask.

- Viu como ele ficou vermelho? - perguntou Serena.

- Parece que Lita tem seu próprio guarda-costas. - disse Mina.

- Vamos meninas, parem de incomodar a Lita. - pediu Ami.

...

Uma semana depois, a apenas algumas horas do início do torneio, o ônibus que iria de Nerima a Juuban estava pronto, assim como seus passageiros. Darien se sentou na frente depois de se certificar de que levava todo o hosp... quer dizer, Ranma e todos os outros. Ele estava realmente preocupado. Felizmente teve a brilhante idéia de levar Hinako com eles, como medida de precaução. Os estudantes do Colégio Furinkan estavam conversando sobre como seriam suas lutas nesse torneio, se não fosse o fato que tinham que manter Hinako longe deles para evitar que lhes absorvesse energia, pareciam estudantes totalmente normais.

- Muito bem. - começou Hinako - Estas são as regras para a viagem: Se começarem a discutir: absorvo sua energia. Se causarem danos à escola de Juuban, absorvo sua energia. Se não se comportarem, absorvo sua energia. Se atormentarem alguém, absorvo sua energia. Se fizerem confusão, absorvo sua energia. Se me irritarem, absorvo sua energia. Fui clara?

Todos os passageiros engoliram saliva antes de confirmar com a cabeça.

Darien começou a suar frio. A professora Hinako às vezes exagerava, mas conhecendo a turma faria um bom trabalho. Darien realmente estava feliz por ela estar ao seu lado, a última coisa que ele queria era transformar Juuban em Nerima. O ônibus saiu de Nerima esperando o melhor comportamento de seus passageiros.

Ranma como sempre começou a se entediar nos primeiros 10 minutos de viagem. Ele ia conversar com Akane, mas depois pensou que isso poderia terminar numa grande discussão. Sabia que em 5 minutos estariam gritando um com o outro e preferiu não arriscar que Hinako absorvesse sua energia.

Ukyo também estava ali mas estava dormindo, o que deixava apenas Kuno e Darien, mas ele nem pensaria em falar com Kuno, então...

- Darien.

- Sim? - respondeu.

- Os lutadores de Juuban são bons?

Isso fez Darien pensar por um minuto. Ele não conhecia os companheiros de Serena muito bem, mas conhecia uma pessoa.

- Bem, não sei, mas Lita é muito forte.

- Sua namorada?

- Apenas uma amiga, mas é amiga de minha namorada.

- E ela é boa?

- Bom... sim, realmente é a única pessoa em que posso pensar exceto por...

- Quem?

- Existe um rapaz que entrou recentemente na escola. - pensou Darien - Acho que é namorado de Lita ou algo assim.

- E?

- Realmente não sei muito sobre ele, mas pelo que escutei, creio que estuda artes marciais, e creio que ele também é bom.

- Mas é realmente bom?

- Lamento, eu não sei, nunca o vi lutar.

- Bom, pelo menos pode ser que tenha uma boa luta.

- O quê? - interrompeu Akane do assento ao lado - Então você acha que uma garota não pode te oferecer uma boa luta?

- Ei, eu não bato em garotas! Mesmo que sejam machonas feiosas como você!

- O quê?... a mais nova das Tendo começou a materializar seu martelo interdimensional em uma de suas mãos. Ranma reagiu apenas com uma cara de preocupação.

- "Lá vamos nós de novo..." - pensou Darien - Eh... pessoal, Hinako está atrás de vocês.

Esse aviso foi suficiente para salvar Ranma de um novo ataque de Akane.

- Talvez não devesse subestimar uma garota, Ranma. - comentou Darien.

- A garota mais forte que conheço é Shampoo e posso vencê-la facilmente. Sua avó já é outra coisa.

- Ah é? - declarou Akane - E o que acha das Sailors Senshi? Também são muito fortes.

- O que é isso Akane, não pode mesmo acreditar que elas existam. Cinco garotas com roupa de marinheiro e mini-saias destruindo monstros saídos do nada, até parece!

- E suponho que um garoto de 16 anos que se transforma em mulher quando se molha com água fria é muito normal? - rebateu Darien - Posso te garantir que elas são muito reais.

- Não brinca! Não me diga que você já as viu! - respondeu o jovem lutador.

- Mais de uma vez.

- Humph! Sempre pensei que eram uma dessas histórias que as mães contam aos filhos quando vão dormir. - comentou Ranma enquanto se recostava em seu lugar - De qualquer forma não acho que elas vão competir no torneio, então eu já ganhei!

- Darien. - comentou Akane - Isso é verdade? Você realmente já as viu?

- Claro. - respondeu - São as heroínas locais de Juuban.

- Ouvi falar sobre monstros atacando as pessoas ultimamente, deve ser muito difícil para elas estarem sempre alertas.

- Monstros? - interrompeu Ranma de novo - Que tipo de monstros?

- Não sei. - mentiu Tuxedo Mask - Não fico para ver quando eles aparecem. - Darien refletiu sobre sua última resposta, de fato ele não tem ajudado suas amigas em combate há 4 semanas. Felizmente alguém chamado Super Saiya-Man as estava ajudando. Darien não sabia muito sobre esse Super Saiya-Man, parecia que nem as sailors sabiam muito sobre ele também.

Darien queria saber mais sobre esse misterioso herói, mas Serena sempre insistia que ele era um sujeito bom e ele confiava em sua namorada, embora muitas dúvidas passassem por sua cabeça e quisesse saber mais sobre esse personagem.

...

Minutos mais tarde, na escola Juuban, Serena, Ami e Mina esperavam pelo ônibus que traria Darien. Naturalmente Serena estava desesperada porque Darien não chegava e começava a enlouquecer suas amigas.

- Serena, pare de andar em círculos! - gritou Mina.

- Mas eu quero ver meu DARIEEEEEEENNNNNN!

- O torneio será em algumas horas, isso significa que não devem demorar. - respondeu Ami. - Ei, vejam...

- O quê? O ônibus? Onde? Onde?

- Não, são Trunks e Lita - corrigiu a jovem gênio.

- Olá meninas! Ainda esperando? - perguntou Trunks.

- Sim, e Serena está nos deixando loucas! - desabafou Mina.

- Ei! Você está parecendo a Rei. - reclamou Serena. - E por falar nela, porque ela não veio com vocês?

- Fomos buscá-la no templo Hikawa, mas... - respondeu Lita - Ela estava muito ocupada e não tinha certeza de que chegaria a tempo para o torneio, mas nos desejou sorte caso não apareça.

- E então, como se sentem para o torneio? - perguntou Mina, tentando fazer Serena esquecer Darien apenas 5 minutos se fosse possível. - Vi alguns lutadores de outras escolas treinando e parecem muito fortes.

- Quantas escolas estarão neste torneio? - perguntou Lita.

- Cerca de dez. - respondeu Ami - Acham que podem vencer todos?

- Todos? - se espantou Serena - Pensei que seria um torneio.

- Todas as escolas irão eliminar umas às outras, assim terão a oportunidade de lutar com todas as escolas. - explicou Ami. - Quem fizer mais pontos irá para a final e quem ganhar a final será o campeão.

- Espero que possam com todas. - disse Mina - Já que são apenas vocês dois...

- Não se preocupe! - declarou Trunks - Tenho certeza de que ganharemos.

Serena interrompeu Trunks com uma atitude tipo Tatu da Ilha da Fantasia:

- O ônibus, o ônibus! - gritou Serena com grande alegria apontando freneticamente o ônibus.

O primeiro passageiro a descer foi Darien.

- DDDAAARRIIIIEEENNN! - gritou a garota de penteado estranho se jogando nos braços de seu querido namorado.

- Serena! - disse enquanto a abraçava.

- Ela parece muito nova para o Darien. - pensou Akane.

As três sailors e Trunks se aproximaram do casal para cumprimentar Darien. Os estudantes de Furinkan começaram a descer, o primeiro foi Kuno, que imediatamente percebeu uma bela jovem de cabelo curto azul que lhe lembrava um pouco Akane, rapidamente foi até ela e a tomou pela mão.

- Que linda flor é esta que meus olhos vêem, mais linda que a manhã, que poderia com sua luz ofuscar a de um novo amanhecer? - perguntou Kuno.

- Hã... des.. desculpe? - perguntou Ami confusa.

- Com certeza os deuses me enviaram a este lugar distante para poder observar esta grande beleza. Qual é seu nome, minha deusa?

- A... Ami Mizuno... - respondeu pensando se devia ou não ter feito isso.

- E que lindo nome também. - começou de novo, depois a tomou em seus braços - Vamos! Te convido a um encontro apenas nós dois!... - disse se lançando sobre a pobre Ami, mas sem nenhuma oportunidade de terminar, pois um raio de luz verde saiu de dentro do ônibus drenando toda a energia de Kuno, instantes depois ele estava totalmente inconsciente no chão.

Os estudantes de Juuban se viraram para ver quem havia feito isso. Uma bela mulher desceu do ônibus segurando sua moeda mágica na mão.

- Achei que tinha sido bem clara, Kuno! - disse ao inconsciente rapaz.

As sailors estavam muito surpresas, a forma com que Hinako sugou a energia desse jovem a tornava uma inimiga em potencial.

Trunks também ficou um pouco chocado ao ver a forma com que essa mulher havia sugado a energia desse rapaz sem que ele percebesse. Felizmente Darien lhes disse para não se preocuparem.

- Pessoal, deixem-me lhes apresentar a professora Ninimiya Hinako. - disse - Ela é a professora de inglês da escola Furinkan e uma boa amiga minha.

Os alunos de Juuban a cumprimentaram. Então Serena começou a examinar Hinako dos pés à cabeça, ela era muito bonita, e também tinha um belo corpo, isso sem mencionar que seu vestido era... por assim dizer... insuficiente... era quase impossível se mover sem dar um espetáculo a qualquer homem. Serena confirmou isso quando viu como os olhos de Trunks quase saltaram do rosto. Felizmente para ele Lita não percebeu.

- Então você trabalha com meu Darien. - disse segurando Darien pelo braço para se assegurar de que Hinako entendesse que ele já tinha dona.

- Você deve ser Serena. - comentou Hinako - Darien sempre está falando de você.

- É mesmo? - disse muito feliz.

Após as apresentações, para o espanto de todos o corpo de Hinako começou a encolher até se tornar uma menina, isso aconteceu porque a energia que tirou de Kuno havia acabado.

Mas uma vez as meninas ficaram muito surpresas.

- Parece que a energia de Kuno acabou. - disse a menina.

- Ele vai ficar bem? - perguntou Darien, o único que ainda conseguia falar.

- Eu não me preocuparia com ele. - respondeu uma nova voz que saía do ônibus - Está acostumado a ficar inconsciente quase todos os dias.

Desta vez foram as sailors que se interessaram pelo novo visitante, um rapaz de cabelo preto num rabo de cavalo, usando uma camisa chinesa vermelha, calças pretas e sapatos tipo Kung-fu.

- "Uau! Nada mal!" - pensou Lita.

- "Que gato!" - pensou Mina.

Na mesma hora Trunks notou a reação das garotas. Ele não gostou nem um pouco de ver como Lita olhava o novo rapaz. Nesse momento Ukyo desceu do ônibus e a primeira coisa que viu foi um grupo de garotas bonitas em volta de "seu" prometido, então para desestimular qualquer interesse nele, ela foi até Ranma e o pegou pelo braço.

- Ei Ranma! - disse - Devia me esperar.

Isto provocou vários efeitos colaterais, como incitar os ciúmes de Akane, aumentando seu ki rapidamente e muito. Trunks olhou para ela bastante nervoso, esse ki era mais agressivo que o de um super saiyajin.

- "Essa... essa garota..." - olhando Akane - "Está emitindo um ki muito agressivo, não posso acreditar que humanos deste universo tenham esse poder."

Ranma viu como Akane estava olhando para ele e começou a tentar explicar, mas felizmente para ele Darien veio a seu resgate(de novo!), antes que Ranma abrisse a boca e piorasse a situação.

- Akane, Ranma, Ukyo. - interrompeu - Deixem-me apresentar meus amigos. Estes são Serena, Mina, Ami, Lita e Trunks. - forçando os estudantes de Nerima a dizer olá.

Akane e Ukyo observaram o rapaz de cabelo roxo, jaqueta azul e bastante interessante. Ambas ficaram olhando para ele. Ranma e Lita viram isso e os dois se incomodaram com essa situação.

- "Humph! Porque diabos estão olhando para ele assim?" - pensou Ranma.

- Para trás meninas... - disse Lita enquanto pegava Trunks pelo braço muito afetuosamente para fazê-las entender que ele também já tinha dona... mais ou menos.

Ukyo entendeu esse pequeno desafio e segurou o braço de Ranma (sem lhe dar tempo permitir isso) lembrando a sailor da reação que teve quando viu Ranma.

- Encantada! - declarou Ukyo.

- O prazer é meu. - respondeu Lita.

- Tenho certeza de que teremos uma agradável estada em sua escola. - disse Ukyo segurando o braço de Ranma com mais força... - Não é, Ranma?

- Hã... bom... eu...

- São nossos convidados, sintam-se em casa. - respondeu Lita - Não é mesmo, Trunks? - também segurando o braço de Trunks com mais força.

- Claro... sim... acho...

- Que amável da sua parte. - comentou de novo Ukyo.

- Eu sou assim. - voltou a responder Lita - Sempre amável.

Neste momento faíscas saíam das olhos das duas (enquanto seguravam seus respectivos parceiros). As pessoas próximas começaram a suar frio.

- "Acho que não foi um bom começo." - pensaram as outras sailors.

- Ah... Lita... - interrompeu Trunks - Não precisa me segurar com tanta força.

- Ei, Ukyo. - disse Ranma - Não consigo sentir meu braço.

As duas finalmente perceberam que estavam quase arrancando os braços de seus namorados e cortando sua circulação. Logo que os dois foram soltos Trunks pegou sua mochila.

- Bom... - disse - Foi um prazer conhecê-los mas acho que já é hora de me preparar para o torneio.

- É mesmo. - concordou Ranma - Por falar nisso, onde fica o vestiário masculino?

- Estou indo pra lá. - respondeu Trunks - Venha comigo.

Os dois começaram a se afastar e deixar aquele pequeno problema para trás.

- O que foi tudo isso? - perguntou Trunks.

- Coisa de garotas. - respondeu Ranma - Não tente entender, apenas se acostume.

- A propósito, não me disse seu nome. - perguntou o meio saiyajin.

- Ranma Saotome. - respondeu o rapaz de camisa vermelha - Você é Trunks, não é?

- Sim.

- Então você pratica artes marciais. - comentou Ranma enquanto Trunks confirmou com a cabeça. - Bom, espero que tenhamos uma boa luta.

- Sim, boa sorte.

- Boa sorte pra você também.

...

Enquanto isso, em outra parte de Tóquio, numa rua deserta, algo ocorria, num beco alguma coisa aterrissava, um cachorro começou a latir para o estranho objeto que acabava de chegar, este começou a se mover e praticamente cortou uma parede como se fosse uma folha de papel aterrorizando o pobre animal.


	2. Parte 2

**Afinal, Quem é o Super Saiya-Man? - Parte 2**

* * *

><p>Nesse momento, no ginásio de Juuban, os participantes estavam se preparando. Já haviam sido realizadas algumas agora estava esperando sua vez, ele usava um kimono parecido com o que usava quando era criança, um pouco parecido com os de Goku e Kuririn. Mas de cor diferente e usava as botas de sempre.<p>

Entre os espectadores, muitos estudantes de várias escolas estavam apoiando seus participantes, incluindo Trunks e Lita

- "Ughh... que embaraçoso." - pensou ao ver seu nome em um grande cartaz escrito por seus colegas de classe - "Por que querem que eu lute, eu não quero lutar com esses caras."

Lita se juntou a seu companheiro após vencer seu oponente, que foi muito fácil para ela. Nem mesmo teve que suar, Trunks lhe deu um tapinha nas costas quando ela se sentou a seu lado.

- Algum problema? - perguntou.

- Não, foi moleza, e quanto a você? Pronto para sua primeira luta?

- Não podia estar mais pronto.

Alguns minutos depois chamaram Trunks ao ringue. Enquanto abria caminho até o ringue seus colegas de classe começavam a gritar seu nome, fazendo Trunks se aborrecer um pouco - "Que droga!" - pensou

Junto aos alegres estudantes, estavam Serena, Ami, Mina e Darien. Trunks já no ringue apenas fez um sinal de agradecimento e se aproximou de seu oponente.

- Muito bem! - disse o juiz - Lembrem, não é permitido golpes abaixo da cintura, nem puxar o cabelo do oponente, nem enfiar os dedos nos olhos, se fizerem isso perdem a luta. Vocês podem ganhar por nocaute, jogando o oponente para fora do ringue ou se o oponente se render. Entenderam? - ambos afirmaram que sim.

O juiz saiu do ringue e soou a campainha para começar a luta. O oponente de Trunks começou a atacar com diversas combinações de chutes e socos, os quais Trunks evitava com uma enorme facilidade.

- "Isto já está ficando chato". - pensou - "Mas tenho que manter as aparências." - assim que evitou o último chute, Trunks deixou um pouco de espaço entre ele e seu oponente saltando para o outro lado do ringue. Seu oponente ficou observando muito frustrado por não ter conseguido golpeá-lo nem uma única vez. Ele decidiu se acalmar e se concentrar, depois começou a gerar uma aura verde ao redor de seu corpo.

- "Bom, pelo menos parece que ele tem algum poder." - pensou Trunks - "Será melhor acabar com... mas o quê foi isso?" - de repente sentiu um enorme poder aumentando em algum lugar do ginásio, não de seu oponente, mas definitivamente estava dentro do ginásio, não era um poder extraordinário como o seu, mas suficientemente forte para superar qualquer outro neste torneio.

Por se distrair um minuto o oponente de Trunks atacou de surpresa, Trunks percebeu que seu adversário já estava prestes a acertá-lo e antes que isso acontecesse o golpeou com a palma da mão no estômago, jogando o coitado para fora do ringue e contra uma parede.

- "Ops!" - pensou Trunks - "Não... não queria ter feito isso." - em seguida desceu do ringue enquanto o anunciavam o vencedor da luta.

Os estudantes de Juuban começaram a gritar entusiasmados e Lita abraçou seu amigo de cabelo púrpura, o que já não o incomodava.

- Trunks! Isso foi incrível! - disse - Como fez isso?

- Fiz o que? Jogá-lo contra a parede? - perguntou - Bom... é que eu... tenho treinado muito.

- Fiquei preocupada por um momento... quando esse sujeito começou a brilhar assim.

- Bem... sim... acho que foi só uma encenação. - mentiu.

O torneio prosseguiu normalmente (se é que se pode dizer assim). Trunks tratou de não lutar a não ser quando via que os oponentes eram mais fortes que Lita e quando lutava tentava fingir um pouco.

No torneio só se falava de duas escolas: a de Furinkan e "a dupla de Juuban" como começaram a chamar Lita e Trunks, além de serem as únicas escolas que seguiam invictas.

Após algumas lutas enfim só faltava um encontro, Furinkan contra Juuban.

- Trunks, eu cuido desta. - pediu Lita.

- O QUÊ? - perguntou, sabendo que todos esses kis poderosos vinham justamente dessa equipe.

- Estes lutadores não são de brincadeira, você sabe. Eles podem te machucar!

- Quer parar de se preocupar? - replicou Lita - Não sou nenhuma menininha!

- Mas é que...

- Nada! Quero lutar contra essa garota que conhecemos de manhã, além disso vamos fazer um trato, se eu vencer... - começou Lita - Farei um desses deliciosos almoços que você tanta gosta. - e piscou para ele.

- Eu... é que... não... - Trunks tentou responder mas sempre que ela fazia isso ele ficava muito nervoso - Está bem... mas tome cuidado.

- Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.

Nesse momento, do outro lado do ringue:

- Mas... mas eu quero lutar! - reclamou Ranma.

- Você já teve sua chance, Ranma - disse Ukyo - Nós também temos o direito de lutar!

- Além disso... - disse Akane - O oponente será essa garota, tem certeza que quer mesmo lutar contra ela?

- O quê? Ah, pensei que Trunks ia lutar...

- Bom, nesse caso eu lutarei! - interrompeu Ukyo.

- Desculpe! - interrompeu Akane - Mas acho que eu tenho mais direito de lutar primeiro!

- Lamento querida, eu vi primeiro. - respondeu Ukyo.

- É a desculpa mais idiota que já ouvi!

- Vamos Akane. - interrompeu Ranma - Alguém tão fraca como você não teria chance contra uma garota como essa, deixe que Ukyo se encarregue dela.

- Isso... isso foi... tão... - Akane muito zangada, sacou sua marreta interdimensional.

WHAM!

Enquanto Akane se ocupava golpeando Ranma constantemente, Ukyo aproveitou e pulou para o ringue sem que ela percebesse.

- Ei! Isso não é justo! - reclamou Akane quando percebeu a ausência de Ukyo.

- Bem. - declarou Mina - Parece que os lutadores da escola Furinkan poderão lutar contra Lita agora que já terminaram de lutar entre eles.

- Essas pessoas são bem estranhas... - comentou Serena - De onde essa menina tirou esse martelo?

- E como esse rapaz continua em pé como se não fosse nada? - emendou Ami.

- Darien? - perguntou Serena - Quem são esses estudantes?

- Confie em mim Serena... não vai querer saber - respondeu. Antes que alguma delas tentasse fazer outra pergunta, seus comunicadores começaram a tocar.

Para se certificar de que ninguém ouviria foram para um lugar mais vazio.

- Meninas? - perguntou Rei - Vocês estão bem?

- Claro, por que pergunta, Rei? - respondeu Mina.

- Quer dizer que não há nenhum monstro aí perto?

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Serena - Só estamos assistindo o torneio, por que?

- Tenho sentido estranhas energias mais ou menos onde vocês estão. - explicou - Pensei que estivessem lutando com um monstro.

- Que tipo de energia? - perguntou Ami.

- A do Super Saiya-Man, eu a senti durante o dia inteiro. Queria ter avisado mais cedo mas meu avô ficou aqui o dia todo.

- Espere, talvez o Super Saiya-Man esteja aqui, mas disfarçado. - sugeriu Mina - Vamos ficar com os olhos bem abertos, mas será melhor que venha rápido.

- Por quê? Querem que ajude a localizá-lo? - perguntou Rei.

- Não. - respondeu Serena - É que você devia ver este tal de Ranma, é um gato! Devia ver seus lindos olhos azuis e também...

Uma gota de suor apareceu na cabeça de todas as sailors ao ouvir o que sua líder falava, Rei também sentia o mesmo quanto a esses comentários.

...

A criatura focou sua câmera para analisar o meio ambiente onde havia aterrissado. Após várias análises, os resultados dos testes foram satisfatórios. Grande variedade de minerais, oxigênio, água, só havia uma coisa atrapalhando, o fato de já estar habitada...

Hora da fase 2.

...

Ao mesmo tempo, no ginásio, Lita e Ukyo ainda estavam lutando, ambas estavam indo muito bem e até o momento estavam empatadas, já estavam lutando há 15 minutos e era realmente difícil saber quem venceria, nem mesmo Trunks ou Ranma que tinham grande experiência em lutas podiam saber.

Lita tratou de atacar quando Ukyo lançou seu último golpe, Ukyo percebeu e saltou rápido, antes que Lita a alcançasse. Ambas se afastaram para lados diferentes tentando recuperar o fôlego e ver a condição de sua oponente.

- "Droga, ela é boa!" - pensou Ukyo - "Não posso dar um bom golpe sem deixar minha defesa aberta, é muito rápida."

- "Não posso me aproximar o suficiente para dar um bom golpe com essa espátula, tenho que pensar em alguma coisa." - pensou Lita.

- Lita. - gritou Trunks de um lado do ringue - Tente dar um golpe forte antes que ela use a espátula.

- Ukyo, trate de manter distância com as espátulas pequenas. - gritou Ranma do outro lado - Só use a grande em golpes rápidos e dê golpes fortes quando ela baixar a guarda.

- Lita, concentre-se na parte de baixo do corpo, se tirar seu equilíbrio a vitória é sua. - aconselhou Trunks.

- Não se preocupe Ukyo. - contra atacou Ranma - Se ela fizer isso use suas espátulas menores para fazê-la recuar e então use a maior para jogá-la do ringue!

- Não se preocupe, se ela fizer isso derrube-a. - continuou Trunks - Quando ela estiver no chão, desarme-a.

- Use as espátulas menores como apoio. - insistiu Ranma - Seus golpes estão perdendo força, então trate de cansá-la.

- Lembre de só atacar quando tiver certeza.

- Cuidado com os ganchos de direita...

- Tente fazer essa imobilização que treinamos, Lita...

- Cuidado, se ela chegar perto demais...

- QUEREM FICAR QUIETOS OS DOIS? - as duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo. - Não somos crianças!

Os dois rapazes deram um passo para trás após os protestos de suas amigas e decidiram só voltar a falar quando elas estivessem mais calmas.

As duas então puderam continuar com sua luta, Lita tentou quebrar a defesa de Ukyo com golpes rápidos. Ukyo não tinha muita velocidade para bloquear todos devido ao peso de sua espátula. Ela conseguiu rebater alguns golpes, mas os outros chegaram muito perto de atingi-la, inclusive alguns conseguiram. Então usou sua espátula para obrigar Lita a recuar, ela conseguiu evitar o ataque de Ukyo e em seguida conseguiu tomar sua espátula, deixando-a sem defesa. Antes que Lita aproveitasse que não tinha defesa, Ukyo se lançou contra ela para recuperar sua espátula. Lita não esperava que ela jogasse seu corpo contra o seu e isto a fez perder o equilíbrio, porém chegou a agarrar a camisa de Ukyo, fazendo com que ambas caíssem fora do ringue. Agora o problema era ver quem ia cair primeiro.

Lita rapidamente girou seu corpo para ficar por cima e fazer Ukyo tocar o piso primeiro, mas não contou com o fato de Ukyo usar a mesma tática.

POFT!

Ranma, Trunks e Akane correram até suas amigas para ver como estavam. Quando chegaram viram que as duas tocaram o solo com o ombro, o problema era ver quem atingiu o piso primeiro.

O juiz observava a cena um pouco confuso e não tinha certeza de quem foi, então...

- Empate!

Todos no ginásio reclamavam da decisão do juiz, exceto as duas lutadoras. Ambas se ajudaram a levantar ainda um pouco doloridas pela queda.

- Foi uma grande luta. - comentou Lita.

- Claro! Você é muito boa! - respondeu Ukyo.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

- Lita! - gritou Serena enquanto puxava seu namorado entre a multidão, as outras sailors também vieram ver sua amiga.

- Isso foi incrível! Não está machucada, não é?

- Só um pouco, nada sério.

- Mas e agora? - perguntou Darien - Ficará empatado?

- Acho que teremos que decidir com outra luta. - respondeu Ranma olhando depois para o juiz.

- Eu me rendo, estou cansada. - comentou Lita e em seguida se virou para Trunks - Acho que você terá que lutar, Trunks.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso, pode descansar.

Enquanto Trunks e Ranma subiam ao ringue, Serena, Mina, Ami, Lita e Darien foram se sentar num lugar mais isolado.

- Lita. - começou Ami - Rei acaba de chamar, ela sentiu o Super Saiya-Man aqui perto.

- Da escola? - perguntou Lita.

- Parece que sim. - respondeu Mina - Ela sentiu vibrações muito fortes a algumas horas.

- Mas ela geralmente sente isso quando está lutando com um monstro. - comentou Lita - Se houvesse um já saberíamos.

- Talvez... - disse Ami.

- O que foi, Ami?

- Bom... é apenas uma suposição, mas... - continuou - Talvez Rei possa sentir toda vez que o Super Saiya-Man luta, isso significa... que ele está aqui na escola!

- Como competidor. - comentou Darien.

- Será? - perguntou Serena cética.

- Bem, talvez esteja sob uma identidade secreta, como nós. - sugeriu Lita.

- Sendo um estudante ele poderia passar despercebido, além disso aqui há muitos lutadores fortes.

- Esta é nossa chance de descobrir quem é ele! - comentou Mina.

- Mas como, se Rei não está conosco? -perguntou Serena.

- Bom, temos que manter os olhos bem abertos. - respondeu Darien - Se for um participante talvez faça algo que possa denunciá-lo.

- Mas já estamos nas finais. - lembrou Serena - E se ele não estiver nelas?

- Então teremos que passar algum tempo observando os lutadores. - propôs Ami.

- Talvez possamos encontrar alguém que possa nos dizer quem é ele. - enquanto as cinco jovens começaram a se espalhar por todo o ginásio Trunks e Ranma começaram sua luta.

Já que todos estavam ali para ver essa luta, as sailors e Darien puderam assisti-los lutar. Trunks começou o ataque usando combinações simples de chutes e socos, que Ranma evitava com muita facilidade. Ao ver isto Trunks começou a aumentar a força e a velocidade dos golpes. Ranma notou a mudança imediatamente mas continuou mantendo sua defesa sem grandes problemas.

- "Nada mal." - pensou - "Um humano normal não conseguiria evitar esses golpes."

- "Acho melhor não subestimar esse cara." - pensou Ranma.- "Vejamos como se sai contra o truque das castanhas quentes."

Depois que Trunks deu seu último golpe, Ranma tomou um pouco de espaço entre ele e o jovem saiyajin e em seguida se lançou contra ele. Trunks sentiu como o poder de Ranma começou a aumentar.

- KACHU THENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN! - centenas de golpes começaram a atacar Trunks a uma velocidade surpreendente. Trunks rapidamente começou a bloquear todos, fazendo parecer que isso exigia um grande esforço. Suas amigas fora do ringue não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

- Viram isso? - perguntou Mina.

- O que houve? - disse Serena - Não pude ver seus golpes!

- Meninas, viram isso? - indagou Ami ao se aproximar de suas amigas.

- Isso não é humano! - comentou Serena.

- Acham que Ranma... - sugeriu Ami.

- Trunks também está indo muito bem. - disse Mina tendo a mesma idéia que Ami - Não acham que ele...

Após se defender dos furiosos ataques de Ranma, Trunks abriu um pouco de espaço dando um chute em Ranma, ele percebeu a tempo e saltou alguns metros para trás e depois fez um grande contra ataque, o qual passou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Trunks.

Depois disso Trunks forçou seu oponente a recuar a uma distância um pouco mais segura.

- "Este sujeito pode atacar em praticamente qualquer posição." - pensou - Vejamos o que mais pode fazer."

- "Nada mal, nada mal mesmo." - pensou Ranma -"Achei que com esses movimentos venceria, mas parece que não."

Os dois lutadores voltaram ao combate após alguns segundos de pausa. Trunks tomou a ofensiva desta vez e Ranma esquivava todos os ataques com movimentos muito estranhos, parecia até que ele era feito de borracha. Embora Trunks pudesse antecipar cada movimento de Ranma estava muito surpreso pela habilidade dele em esquivar todos os seus ataques.

Mesmo tendo um poder de luta maior que o de Ranma, Trunks tinha que admitir que sua forma de lutar era bem diferente da de seus adversários anteriores. Depois de esquivar outro ataque Trunks atacou com o mesmo truque de Ranma, o truque das castanhas, só que era um pouco mais rápido, sem perceber que estava aumentado as suspeitas de suas amigas.

- Outra vez! - comentou Mina - Vocês viram?

- Não. - respondeu Serena.

-"Trunks..." - pensou Lita.

Ranma foi forçado a usar toda sua velocidade para poder esquivar os golpes de Trunks, finalmente conseguiu escapar do ataque saltando para um dos cantos do ringue.

- "Ele é quase tão rápido quanto eu... não, é mais rápido que eu." - pensou Ranma - "Muito bem, vamos ver como lida com isto." - Ranma coloca suas mãos para frente unidas, de onde começa a criar uma esfera de energia, algo parecido com o masenku de Gohan. Todos no ginásio estavam pasmos com essa grande demonstração.

- Oh meu Deus! - comentou Ami - Ele vai usar um desses disparos!

- Não... não pode! - disse Lita muito preocupada - Há ... há muitas pessoas aqui dentro!

- "O quê?" - pensou Trunks assombrado - "Ele pode fazer isso!" - de repente reagiu muito preocupado. - "O que eu devo fazer? Contra-atacar com outro disparo? Não, muito suspeito. Rebater, mais suspeito ainda. Também não posso esquivar com pessoas atrás de mim." - então olhou para Ranma com determinação - "Acho que vou ter que detê-lo, além disso será perfeito, isso me jogará para fora do ringue enquanto tento detê-lo. Não quero continuar com este show, este cara pode me colocar em problemas."

- Trunks! Saia daí! - gritou Lita desesperada quando viu o que Trunks ia fazer, ele estava se cobrindo com os braços frente ao rosto, sabia que ia tentar deter o disparo.

- MOKUO TAKABISHA! - Ranma gritou enquanto lançava um grande disparo, Trunks recebeu o ataque completamente contra seu corpo. Embora isso não tenha lhe feito nem cócegas ou mesmo desarrumado seu cabelo, Trunks fingiu que isso era muito difícil para ele e se jogou para fora do ringue. Depois aterrissou no piso de costas dando a vitória a Ranma.

Lita, Mina, Ami, Serena e Darien foram ver seu amigo e checar se estava bem. Fingindo muita dor pelo combate, Trunks se levantou pretendendo estar desapontado por ter perdido a luta. Depois começou a limpar seu kimono com as mãos.

Lita foi a primeira a chegar e começou a examiná-lo dos pés à cabeça para ver se estava machucado.

- Ei... Lita... - disse Trunks ao ver que Lita passava as mãos por todo seu corpo (não onde estão pensando!) - Eu estou bem, é sério!

Pela forma como a garota o olhava não parecia acreditar, seu rosto começou a mudar de expressão, de preocupada a zangada (muito zangada!) - Seu... seu IDIOTA! - gritou - Eu avisei para se afastar! Podia sair ferido!

- Mas... mas eu... - Trunks ainda estava um pouco surpreendido pela mudança de atitude de Lita e tentou explicar - Eu queria ver se podia detê-lo. - bom, eis outra mentira.

- O quê? É alguma dessas estúpidas atitudes machistas? - perguntou ainda mais zangada - O que teria acontecido se não tivesse conseguido detê-lo? Parou pra pensar nisso?

- Não teria acontecido nada. - interrompeu Ranma ainda dentro do ringue - Esse disparo não tinha força suficiente para causar uma conseqüência séria.

- Uma conseqüência SÉRIA? - perguntou Lita ainda mais zangada - Então, em que tipo de conseqüência estava pensando? Que grande idéia foi essa de soltar esse tipo de ataque num lugar cheio de gente?

- Ei... esse era um ataque de curto alcance. - rebateu Ranma um pouco aborrecido pela atitude de Lita - Só usei uma pequena parcela de energia para fazê-lo.

- Isso não justifica nada! - disse Lita.

Trunks decidiu interferir, segurou sua amiga pelo braço e a tirou do ginásio. - Nos dêem licença um segundo. - disse Trunks. Fora do edifício, ele olhou a garota nos olhos - Lita, o que aconteceu? Eu disse que estava bem, não há nada com que se preocupar.

Lita o olhou com um pouco de tristeza e raiva, não sabia se queria lhe dar uma boa pancada na cabeça ou abraçá-lo, mas evitou qualquer das duas opções. - Eu... estava preocupada... podiam ter te ferido. - explicou - Algo errado nisso?

- Mas eu estou bem. - repetiu Trunks - Não precisava se zangar tanto.

Lita apenas fechou seu punho em sinal de que seu amigo não a havia convencido.

- Eu... eu ouvi falar que as Sailors tem lutado ultimamente...

- E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou Trunks

- Também ouvi sobre o Super Saiya-Man que mata os monstros com esse tipo de ataque... quando... quando vi Ranma fazer esse... disparo... pensei que... que você...

- Ah, agora entendi. - disse Trunks - Você pensou que iam me matar. - Lita apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Trunks então a segurou pelos ombros, tentando acalmá-la.

- Lamento ter te deixado tão preocupada. - não havia como ela saber que esse disparo não havia sido tão forte - Prometo que de agora em diante serei mais cuidadoso.

Lita voltou a sorrir depois de ouvir as palavras de Trunks.

- Mas... - interrompeu Trunks começando a voltar ao ginásio - Acho que deve uma desculpa a Ranma, não acho que ele queria me matar.

- Você tem razão, me exaltei um pouco com ele.

- Além disso, você me disse para não me preocupar quando estivesse lutando, acho que isso também vale para você quando eu estiver lutando.

- Combinado!

Assim que voltaram ao ginásio ambos viram suas amigas com Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Darien e Rei que acabava de chegar e estava falando com Ami, que certamente a colocava a par do que acabara de ocorrer. Quando chegaram, Rei cumprimentou seus amigos.

- Olá amigos! Parece que não pude chegar a tempo para vê-los lutar, lamento.

- Tudo bem. - disse Trunks - Mas é bom vê-la aqui.

- E... está tudo bem? - perguntou Darien.

- Sim, está tudo bem. - respondeu Lita e depois se virou para Ranma - Me desculpe por ter gritado agora há pouco, acho que estava um pouco nervosa.

- Tudo bem... - declarou Ranma despreocupado - Estou acostumado a que as garotas gritem comigo o tempo todo. Pelo menos você não me bateu como certas pessoas que conheço antes de poder explicar algo.

Nesse momento Ranma percebeu que não devia ter dito isso com duas de suas prometidas a seu lado, mas se Ranma pensasse no que diz, não teria tantos problemas, e assim não seria Ranma.

De qualquer forma o estrago já estava feito e como podem imaginar nem Akane nem Ukyo gostaram disso.

- RAAAANNMMMMAAAAAA!

- Ranma, você é um idiota!

- Oh, oh... - foi a última coisa que pensou.

WHAM!

CLANG!

O ataque combinado da marreta e da espátula de Akane e Ukyo se encarregaram do jovem lutador.

Todos olhavam o pobre Ranma com um olhar de "isso deve doer muito!", exceto por Darien, que já tinha se acostumado a essas situações.

- Parece que você já está acostumado a isto... - comentou Rei ao notar a falta de preocupação de Darien.

- Você nem faz idéia... a propósito, não sentiu mais alguma coisa quando vinha pra cá? - perguntou Darien.

- Sim... - respondeu Rei - Muitas vibrações fortes, por falar nisso, Ami me contou sobre a luta, ao que parece Ranma é nosso herói misterioso.

- Bom, não sei quanto a vocês... - interrompeu Trunks sem saber o que Darien e Rei falavam - Mas eu vou tomar uma ducha.

- Eu também! - exclamou Ranma que milagrosamente se recuperou do ataque - E também gostaria de falar com você sobre a luta.

- Hã... sim... claro...

Antes que tivessem a oportunidade conversar, um dos representantes do torneio entrou e pediu a atenção de todos, também havia um policial junto a ele.

- Escutem por favor! Precisamos que todos evacuem a escola rapidamente, por favor não entrem em pânico, sigam os procedimentos de segurança que praticamos e tudo acabará bem, os representantes da escola os guiarão a um lugar seguro até a crise passar.

- Ei, o que está havendo? - perguntou Akane.

Ranma foi até o policial e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

- Com licença, qual é o problema?

- Não se preocupe, rapaz. - disse o policial - A equipe especial da polícia está cuidando dessa coisa, apenas siga os outros e tudo acabará bem.

- O que houve? - perguntou Ukyo.

- Parece que tem uma "coisa" ali fora.

- Outro monstro. - comentou Rei, e suas amigas e Darien afirmaram discretamente.

- UAU! - gritou Ranma - Essas coisas são de verdade? Vou lá ver! - com um grande salto Ranma chegou a uma janela e saiu do ginásio.

- Esse idiota! - comentou Akane e depois o seguiu.

- Ei, esperem por mim! - gritou Ukyo indo atrás de seus amigos.

- Estão loucos! - disse Rei sem entender o que acabava de ver - Por acaso não ouviram que há um monstro lá fora?

- Não tente entendê-los. - sugeriu Darien.

- "Precisamos tirar Trunks daqui para poder nos transformar". - pensou Lita. - Tenho que pegar minhas coisas no vestiário. - disse tentando arrumar uma desculpa.

- Vocês saiam daqui. - pediu Trunks - Eu vou buscá-las. "Isso me dará a chance de me trocar." Nos veremos lá fora com os outros. - e em seguida saiu sem dizer mais nada nem dar oportunidade a Lita de reclamar, ela já ia atrás dele mas Mina a segurou.

- Não se preocupe com ele, estará mais seguro sozinho do que conosco, além disso precisamos nos transformar.

Após saírem, as sailors e Tuxedo Masked foram procurar um lugar para se transformar (não vou narrar a cena de transformação de cada uma! Acho que todos já viram bastante capítulos de Sailor Moon para saber o que vai acontecer!).

- Muito bem, vamos! - disse Sailor Moon aos outros. O resto deles se dirigiu até onde estava o monstro.

- Sailor Mercúrio... me disse esta manhã que Ranma poderia ser o Super Saiya-Man, não é?

- É verdade, Ranma possui habilidades, força, velocidade e técnicas especiais suficientes para considerá-lo o Super Saiya-Man. - respondeu Ami.

- Sem mencionar o fato de que também é um gato! - interrompeu Vênus.

- Er... sim, isso também, mas porque pergunta, Marte?

- Bom, Ranma saiu há alguns momentos para procurar o monstro, mas não sinto a energia do Super Saiya-Man em lugar nenhum.

- Talvez ainda não tenha se transformado. - sugeriu Júpiter - Ou o que quer que ele faça.

A alguns quarteirões dali Ranma encontrou o tal monstro, a equipe especial da polícia havia cercado a criatura para mantê-la afastada da cidade. O monstro não parecia ter a menor intenção de ir embora.

- Esse é o monstro? - perguntou Ranma - Parece mais algo tirado de um filme de ficção científica. - as observações de Ranma não eram incorretas, o monstro parecia mais um tipo de satélite, só que com grandes presas e tentáculos.

Era uma espécie de aranha mecânica, Ranma não podia reconhecer nada do que formava essa coisa, haviam muito aparelhos que não eram deste planeta. Essa coisa era do tamanho de um carro grande.

A equipe especial da polícia estava apenas observando o monstro, já que apagar e acender suas luzes não era uma ameaça pública não podiam atacá-lo.

- Ranma! - disse Akane exausta por estar seguindo seu prometido acompanhada por Ukyo - Não devíamos estar aqui.

- Só quero ver o que essa coisa faz.

- Lembre-se de que não estamos em Nerima. - comentou Ukyo - Não devemos causar problemas.

- Está bem!

- De qualquer forma, onde está essa coisa?

Ranma apontou onde estava o robô.

- E então, o que isso faz? - perguntou Ukyo.

- Nada até agora, só fica acendendo e apagando todas essas luzes.

- Só isso? - perguntou Akane.

- Parece que sim.

- Esperem! - interrompeu Ukyo - Um grupo de garotas e um rapaz estão entrando no parque.

Os três jovens de Nerima saltaram para outro telhado para ter uma vista melhor. As sailors haviam convencido a equipe da polícia a deixá-las cuidar do problema.

- Não são as tais sailors? - perguntou Ukyo.

- Ei, são bem bonitas. - observou Ranma, e claro que suas prometidas não gostaram nada dessa observação.

- Bem Romeu, por que não vai ajudá-las? - disse ironicamente Akane.

- Talvez eu vá mesmo!

-Esse rapaz de fraque também não está nada mal. - comentou Ukyo.

- Hump! Pois é só pelo fraque, se me perguntarem.

- O que foi Ranma, com ciúmes? - perguntou Akane.

- Fiquem quietos, acho que a líder está falando algo. - comentou Ukyo.

De volta ao parque.

- Ei você! - gritou Sailor Moon - Os parques são para crianças e jovens namorados, não permitirei que o arruíne com seus desejos malvados!

- Hã... Sailor Moon. - interrompeu Mercúrio - Essa coisa parece não estar prestando atenção, além do mais parece que não está fazendo nada errado.

- Tanto faz. - replicou Sailor Moon - Onde eu estava? Ah sim! Não permitirei que impeça as pessoas de aproveitar este parque, eu vou castigar você em nome do amor e da justiça, sou Sailor Moon! - depois começou a fazer seus movimentos clássicos.

- E eu sou Sailor Mercúrio!

- Sailor Marte!

- Sailor Júpiter!

- Sailor Vênus!

- E Tuxedo Masked!

- E vamos castigar você em nome da lua! - Sailor Moon terminou e o robô continuou parado enquanto as sailors estavam esperando.

O robô continuou ali piscando suas luzes.

As sailors continuavam esperando.

O robô continuava sem se mover cuidando de seus próprios assuntos.

- Por que ele não faz nada? - perguntou Sailor Moon confusa.

- E como é que eu vou saber? - rebateu Marte.

Enquanto isso, no teto de um prédio:

- Ranma quer por favor parar de rir? - pediu Akane ao rapaz que estava quase engasgando de tanto rir.

De volta ao parque.

- Bom, se essa coisa não faz nada eu farei o primeiro movimento! Trovão de Júpiter, RESSOE!

O disparo de Júpiter se chocou numa barreira invisível a poucos metros do robô.

O rosto do robô (ou o que parecia ser seu rosto) virou para seus agressores e depois sacou uma grande, ou melhor, enorme metralhadora e começou a disparar contra tudo o que se movia.

Não é preciso descrever as ações de nossas heroínas, que imediatamente procuraram um lugar seguro.

- Bom, agora sim está parecendo uma luta. - comentou Ranma, comentário que foi interrompido rapidamente pelo punho de Akane.

- Fique calado! Não viu que elas quase morreram?

As sailors e Tuxedo Masked estavam agora escondidos em outro canto do parque, enquanto Mercúrio começou a analisar o robô.

- Não pode fazer nada? - perguntou Marte que estava escondida atrás de uma pedra.

- Só preciso de algum tempo. - respondeu.

- E como é que eu vou fazer isso? - perguntou Marte - Ah, que droga... Ei você! Veja o que acha disso. Fogo de Marte, acenda-se!

O ataque de Marte teve o mesmo efeito que o de Júpiter, e o robô contra-atacou da mesma forma, só que agora Marte não tinha chance de evitar nenhum disparo, ela apenas fechou os olhos e... nada.

Segundos, ou melhor micro-segundos antes de que os disparos a atingissem Ranma havia conseguido tirá-la do caminho.

Rei percebeu que estava sendo carregada por um sujeito bem apanhado de camisa chinesa vermelha e rabo de cavalo.

- Olá! - saudou Ranma com um sorriso. - Precisam de ajuda?

- Vejam, Ranma está ali! - disse Vênus.

- Sim, junto com Ukyo e Akane. - observou Júpiter.

- Por que não está usando seu traje de Super Saiya-Man? - perguntou Vênus.

- Pode perguntar a ele depois que acabarmos com isso.

Os nove guerreiros se reuniram num lugar mais seguro e fora da linha de fogo do robô.

Todos estavam muito preocupados, exceto por Ranma, que parecia estar se divertindo muito.

- Esta é a última vez que nos mete numa situação assim, Ranma! - reclamou Akane.

- Não chamei nenhuma de vocês aqui! Além do mais, uma garota tão fraca e tonta como você vai acabar morrendo aqui!

Akane estava furiosa, Ukyo bateu na testa com sua mão e as demais apenas assistiam.

Este definitivamente não era o momento para que os dois tivessem uma de suas discussões.

- Desculpem... - interrompeu Tuxedo Masked bem a tempo antes que ambos começassem a insultar um ao outro - Não é hora para discutir entre nós, temos um monstro para destruir.

- Alguém tem alguma idéia do que fazer? - perguntou Júpiter.

- Acabei de terminar a análise desse monstro. - disse Mercúrio - Pude obter informações sobre a missão desse robô antes de que me tirasse de seu computador principal.

- Bem, e qual é a missão dessa coisa? - perguntou Sailor Moon.

- Essa coisa é um robô colonizador, sua missão consiste em encontrar planetas com um meio ambiente rico e colonizá-lo.

- Que atrevido! - exclamou Akane - Será que não percebeu que este planeta já tem dono?

- Ele não se importa. - esclareceu Mercúrio - Quando o colonizador encontra um planeta segue 3 fases, primeiro analisa o meio ambiente do planeta, segundo analisa se existe algum tipo de vida e em terceiro extermina todo tipo de vida inútil.

- E o que exatamente quer dizer com inútil? - perguntou Marte esperando o pior.

- ...bem, as plantas são úteis porque podem criar oxigênio. - respondeu Mercúrio - Mas os humanos não entram na definição de útil. - um grande silêncio se seguiu após a resposta de Ami.

- Em outras palavras temos que dar um jeito nessa coisa antes que ela faça isso conosco, não é? - perguntou Ranma.

- Parece que sim. - respondeu Júpiter - Alguém tem algum plano?

- Essa coisa possui um avançado sistema de defesa, caso não tenham notado. - comentou Ami - Se é atacado responde para garantir que sua missão não falhe.

- Então se não atacarmos ele não faz nada? - perguntou Sailor Moon para depois olhar para o robô e vir uma chuva de disparos cair sobre ela. Felizmente Tuxedo Masked a tirou dali antes de ser ferida.

- Muito bem, este é o plano. - disse Sailor Moon - Mercúrio, acha que pode desativar seu campo de força?

- Vou tentar.

- Ótimo, enquanto isso, Super Saiya-Man voará e o distrairá, talvez seus disparos possam danificá-lo e penetrar em seu escudo. (esta garota às vezes tem boas idéias, mas...)

- Alguém aqui pode voar? Incrível, quem é? - perguntou Akane muito surpresa.

- ELE! - responderam as sailors apontando para Ranma.

- EU? - perguntou surpreso o garoto de rabo de cavalo - De que diabos estão falando?

- Pode parar de fingir. - disse Vênus se aproximando dele e piscando - Sabemos que você é o Super Saiya-Man.

Ukyo e Akane viram a piscada de Sailor Vênus e começaram a imaginar coisas.

- RRRRRAAAAAANNNMMMMMAAAA! - gritou Akane deixando sair sua aura de batalha (ou ki, como queiram chamar) - O que significa isso? Desde quando tem ajudado as sailor senshi?

- Ranma, seu idiota! - continuou Ukyo - Estava me enganando? Como pôde?

- Não, esperem! - se defendeu Ranma tentando explicar - Não sei de que elas estão falando! Tem que acreditar em mim! - depois se virou para as sailors para pedir ajuda - O que é isto de Super Saiya-Man? Eu não posso voar!

- Não precisa disfarçar. - respondeu Sailor Moon - Está nos ajudando há um mês, não somos tontas.

- UM MÊS! - gritou Ukyo - Tem me enganado com as sailors por um mês?

- Você é o maior canalha deste mundo! - reclamou Akane, se preparando para dar um golpe que o mandaria para fora deste planeta.

- Akane, Ukyo... vocês sabem que eu não posso voar! - voltou a se defender Ranma, enquanto recuava um passo - Eu nunca vi estas garotas antes!

- Bem... - interrompeu Sailor Marte - Não sinto nele a mesma energia do Super Saiya-Man.

- Viram, eu disse! - declarou Ranma se protegendo do golpe que Akane estava prestes a dar - Não sou ele!

- QUÊ? - perguntou Vênus surpresa - Tem que ser ele! Se não é ele... quem é então?

De repente Marte ficou tensa - Ele está perto. - disse.

- HHHHAAAAAAA! - os guerreiros só viram uma grande explosão onde estava o robô.

Descendo do céu estava o Super Saiya-Man. - "Parece que já acabei com essa coisa." - pensou Trunks enquanto aterrissava no parque, sem notar o grupo a uns poucos metros.

- Acho que ele é o Super Saiya-Man! - disse Ukyo apontando o rapaz de cabelo dourado.

- Esse sujeito está emanando muito mais poder que o velho pervertido quando se zanga! - notou Ranma - Quem diabos é ele e onde conseguiu todo esse poder?

A fumaça erguida pela explosão de Trunks começou a baixar, e para surpresa dele o robô ainda estava ali intacto.

- Que diab... - o robô não o deixou terminar porque começou a disparar freneticamente contra ele. Super Saiya-Man conseguiu evitar todos os ataques facilmente. O robô parou de atirar logo que notou que Trunks ia atacar novamente.

- HHHHHAAAAAAAA! - Trunks usou outra vez seu ataque contra o robô obrigando todos a tapar os ouvidos, mas novamente o robô saiu intacto do ataque e voltou a atirar.

- Que droga, parece que não estou chegando a lugar nenhum com isso! - Trunks voltou a evitar os disparos dessa coisa. - Se usar disparos mais fortes poderei destruir toda a cidade.

Logo depois ele percebeu que as sailors e outras três pessoas estavam escondidas atrás de uma grande rocha, Sailor Vênus estava agitando os braços para chamá-lo até eles (ou melhor, até ela).

Sem outra escolha Trunks foi até suas companheiras de batalha, para surpresa de todos numa fração de segundo ele apareceu onde estava o grupo de heróis.

- Olá! - cumprimentou - Alguém pode me dizer o que está havendo aqui?

- Super Saiya-Man! - gritou Vênus agarrando seu braço - Estou muito feliz de vê-lo aqui!

- "Oh não, lá vamos nós de novo." - pensou Trunks ao ver como ela o agarrava, ele gentilmente se afastou um pouco para não ser tão brusco.

- Serei breve. - respondeu Mercúrio - Essa coisa está aqui para destruir todos os seres humanos, então temos que acabar com ela primeiro.

- A propósito, por que demorou tanto para aparecer? - perguntou Sailor Marte.

- Não podia sentir a presença dessa coisa porque não está viva. - respondeu Trunks - Até que senti dois kis muito agressivos perto daqui, pensei que era do monstro mas me enganei.

- Aqui estão seus dois kis agressivos. - interrompeu Ranma apontando Akane e Ukyo. Claro que mais tarde ele teria que pagar por ter dito isso.

Super Saiya-Man enfim percebeu a presença do trio de Nerima, realmente não achava que os encontraria ali, ele se aproximou deles fazendo com que Akane e Ukyo ficassem um pouco nervosas. Ranma apenas ficou assistindo.

- Posso ver que tem um ki muito poderoso, espero que estejam aqui para ajudar.

- Parece que você também pode se cuidar sozinho. - disse Ranma.

- Muito bem, chega de apresentações - interrompeu Júpiter - Que tal nos concentrarmos nessa coisa?

- Não há muito o que fazer enquanto o escudo estiver ativado. - comentou Mercúrio sem parar de teclar em seu minicomputador - Ele não me deixa entrar em seu sistema.

- Talvez se a cegarmos possamos evitar que saiba onde atirar. - sugeriu Ranma - Acho que devemos destruir seus olhos, câmera, ou o que for, sempre aponta com elas onde vai disparar.

- Como podemos destruí-lo se o escudo estiver ativado? - perguntou Tuxedo Masked.

- Não, o escudo só é ativado quando alguém ataca.

- Se o escudo sempre estivesse ativado... - comentou Super Saiya-Man - Ele não poderia atirar.

- Bingo! - respondeu Ranma.

- Parece que você pode se mover rapidamente. - comentou fingindo não saber sobre suas habilidades para lutar - Que tal se você e eu o distrairmos dando chance a alguém para acertar um bom tiro nessa coisa?

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. - respondeu Ranma - Alguém aqui pode atacar suas câmeras?

- Eu faço isso. - respondeu Tuxedo Masked.

- Contem comigo. - replicou Ukyo.

- Muito bem, vamos! - Ranma e Trunks saíram para atrair o fogo do robô.

O colonizador começou a disparar contra seus inimigos assim que ficaram à vista.

Muitas outras armas começaram a sair dele agora que o número de inimigos aumentara, mesmo assim não podia atingir nenhum dos dois lutadores.

- Esses dois são incríveis... - exclamou Sailor Moon - Estão evitando todos os ataques apesar do robô ter o triplo de armas que antes!

- É nossa vez! - disse Tuxedo Masked dirigindo-se a Ukyo.

Ambos entraram no campo de batalha, o colonizador ocasionalmente atirava neles, mas estava mais ocupado tentando atingir Ranma e Trunks, que evitavam os disparos muito facilmente.

Os dois alvos principais começaram a se mover para o mesmo lugar, então o colonizador apontou todas as suas armas para eles dando uma boa oportunidade a Ukyo e Tuxedo Masked .

Uma rosa e uma pequena espátula se dirigiram até os sensores principais do robô e atingiram o alvo, deixando-o fora de ação.

- Agora! - gritou Sailor Moon enquanto o resto das guerreiras entraram no campo de batalha.

COL&()-EF  
>Sensores visuais danificados. Visibilidade atual: Nula.<br>Mudando para modo de defesa 2.  
>Liberar interferência da tela, liberar cortina de fumaça e alterar sistema de visão.<br>COL689-EF

Assim que o resto dos lutadores entraram no campo de batalha uma grande nuvem de fumaça saiu do colonizador cobrindo todo o parque. Os guerreiros não podiam ver nada, nem onde estava o inimigo.

- Recuem todos! - gritou Ranma.

Como ele e Trunks estavam mais perto do robô, foram cobertos primeiro. Felizmente a fumaça não parecia ser tóxica, mas não podiam ver onde estava seu inimigo, porém o colonizador sim sabia exatamente onde estava cada um dos guerreiros.

COL689-EF  
>modo de defesa 2 ativado.<br>visão térmica ativada.  
>detectando alvos<br>reativar fogo contra os alvos.  
>COL689-EF<p>

Uma grande chuva de disparos surpreenderam Trunks pelas costas, fazendo-o soltar um grande grito de dor no momento de sentir os impactos queimando suas costas. Teve sorte por estar transformado em super saiyajin ou o ataque teria causado sérios ferimentos. Mas esses impactos tiveram a força necessária para jogá-lo ao chão e deixá-lo vulnerável a outros disparos.

Ranma, a quem o colonizador não dava muita atenção, estava a poucos passos de Trunks. O colonizador se concentrava em destruir Trunks, por representar uma ameaça maior. Isso deu a Ranma a chance de saber onde estava seu companheiro mascarado, já que a nuvem de fumaça ainda não se dissipara e não podia ver onde estava.

Antes que a próxima chuva de fogo caísse sobre Trunks, Ranma conseguiu tirá-lo da linha de fogo e levá-lo a um lugar seguro.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sailor Vênus ao Super Saiya-Man quando o grupo voltou a se reunir.

- Vou ficar. - respondeu um pouco aborrecido - Estou mais é surpreso por essa coisa ter me ferido. "Não posso acreditar que baixei minha guarda dessa forma, estou dependendo muito de sentir o ki de meu oponente". - em seguida começou a se mover para verificar se realmente não estava ferido.

- Ranma! Está sangrando! - gritou Akane quando viu o ferimento.

- Sangue? Onde? - perguntou Ukyo muito preocupada, e depois examinou Ranma.

- Estou bem. - respondeu - É apenas um arranhão, mas minha camisa não teve muita sorte.

Enquanto Ranma cuidava de seus ferimentos, as sailors começaram a traçar outro plano, porém quando Mercúrio fazia algumas sugestões, um grande ruído as distraiu, todos os guerreiros forma ver o que ocorria e em vez de receber uma chuva de tiros, viram que o robô estava lançando objetos de forma esférica para o alto.

Vai um.

Vai outro.

Mais um.

E mais dois.

Cada projétil foi lançado numa direção diferente, mas nenhum deles tinha como alvo os heróis presentes.

- E agora, o que foi isso? - perguntou Sailor Marte.

- Pessoal, acho que temos um novo problema. - comentou Ami - A fase 3 começou.

- E o que é a fase 3? - perguntou Super Saiya-Man que era o único que não sabia nada sobre isso.

- A destruição da raça humana. - respondeu friamente Tuxedo Masked, enquanto Trunks arregalava os olhos.

- Mas o que eram essas coisas? - perguntou Sailor Moon a Mercúrio que parecia ter a resposta.

- Não tenho certeza, mas se são parte da fase 3 espero o pior, estou monitorando sua trajetória. Essas coisas estão se colocando em pontos estratégicos sobre todo o Japão.

- Mas o que são? - perguntou Júpiter.

- Bombas, gás venenoso... qualquer coisa, talvez algo tão avançado que é difícil dizer, o que quer que seja não é nada bom.

- Alguma idéia de quando irão se ativar ou explodir? - perguntou Tuxedo Masked.

Após alguns cálculos em seu super microcomputador Ami virou para eles muito preocupada - Dez minutos. - respondeu sem esperança, todos começaram a se sentir derrotados - Não podemos fazer nada em tão pouco tempo. - acrescentou enquanto fechava seu computador em sinal de frustração. - Droga... - sussurrou.

- Não! Ainda podemos conseguir! - disse o Super Saiya-Man. Todos olharam para ele.

- Mercúrio, pode descobrir a posição exata dessas coisas?

- Já fiz isso. - respondeu.

- Então você vem comigo. - disse com voz autoritária - Posso voar rápido o bastante mas preciso de alguém que me diga onde exatamente estão estas coisas.

- Pode ir aos cinco pontos em menos de 10 minutos? - perguntou Tuxedo Masked um pouco incrédulo. Rei ficou muito preocupada, mesmo tendo prometido a Mina não falar mal do Super Saiya-Man ela ainda não confiava nele e achava que talvez estivesse planejando algo contra elas.

Trunks percebeu a ausência de resposta - Ouçam, não temos muito tempo, terão que confiar em mim só desta vez, se não agirmos rápido todo o Japão irá voar em pedaços... não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu tenho amigos e pessoas de quem gosto muito aqui e não os deixarei morrer!

- Ele tem razão! - respondeu Sailor Moon - Mercúrio, você precisa ir com ele.

- Eu também acho. - concordou Júpiter.

- Eu também! - disse Mina, embora preferisse que ela fosse com o Super Saiya-Man, mas Ami era a mais indicada, e não era hora de sentir ciúmes.

O resto dos presentes afirmaram com a cabeça em aprovação.

Mercúrio respirou fundo antes de se aproximar do Super Saiya-Man. Não era nada contra o herói mascarado, mas sua aura dourada, o cabelo eriçado, seu olhar frio e seu tom de voz não o faziam parecer muito amigável, mas pelo menos teria a chance de saber um pouco mais sobre ele.

- Onde está a esfera mais próxima? - perguntou.

- A mais próxima se encontra a 20 quilômetros a leste daqui.

- Muito bem. - Trunks tomou Ami em seus braços suficientemente forte para que não caísse durante o vôo em alta velocidade mas não muito para não quebrar-lhe os ossos. - Você terá que segurar firme porque iremos muito rápido. - avisou Super Saiya-Man.

Ami sentiu-se ruborizar, embora fosse perfeitamente lógico se agarrar a ele, era um pouco difícil fazê-lo. Sua relação com o Super Saiya-Man era estritamente profissional e abraçá-lo para um vôo mais seguro a fazia sentir o olhar ciumento de Mina se cravar sobre ela.

Uma aura dourada começou a se formar ao redor de Trunks, segundos depois já estava a uma boa distância com Ami e então desapareceram da vista de seus companheiros deixando apenas um rastro dourado.

- Espero que consigam. - sussurrou Akane.

- Mas enquanto isso teremos que encontrar um meio de destruir essa coisa. - sugeriu Vênus.

- Falar é fácil... - comentou Ukyo - Essa coisa tem mais armas escondidas que Mousse.

- Quem? - perguntou Sailor Moon.

- Um amigo de onde viemos.

- Ah!

- Vejam! - exclamou Rei - A fumaça está desaparecendo. - a fumaça que cobria o colonizador começou a se dissipar deixando-o outra vez à vista.

- Se essa coisa foi capaz de ferir o Super Saiya-Man dentro da cortina de fumaça quer dizer que possui algum outro tipo de sensores. - sugeriu Tuxedo Masked - Talvez sensores de calor.

- Bem, temos que testar essa teoria. - disse Sailor Marte e depois disparou seu ataque - Fogo de Marte, acenda-se! - o disparo atingiu uma pedra e aqueceu-a, os lasers do robô se conformaram em apontar para a pedra mas não dispararam.

- Parece que tem razão. - respondeu Sailor Moon - Agora temos que encontrar um meio de distraí-lo para poder atacar.

- Não tenho muita certeza disso, por que ele não atirou contra o ataque de Sailor Marte já que era só fogo? - perguntou Akane.

- Essa coisa não é idiota. - respondeu Tuxedo Masked - Pode distinguir entre um ataque e um corpo.

- Bom, precisamos de um plano B. - disse Vênus.

Os oito heróis restantes começaram a pensar em algum plano que pudesse funcionar contra o colonizador, nesse momento Ranma viu algo muito interessante no parque que lhe deu uma grande idéia.

- Pessoal, tive uma idéia! - disse triunfante enquanto emanava uma aura vermelha.

Enquanto isso, a 20 quilômetros a leste dali.

- Mais devagar, acho que essa coisa está por aqui! - pediu Mercúrio a seu companheiro, Trunks imediatamente diminuiu a velocidade. Abaixo deles, numa área residencial, havia uma cratera de dez metros de diâmetro, algumas casas próximas estavam completamente destruídas e todos os moradores haviam sido evacuados da área.

O jovem saiyajin e a jovem gênio aterrissaram onde estava o artefato. - Deve ser isso! - apontou Trunks ao desenterrar uma esfera de metal. Não havia nenhum contador ou algo que indicasse quando iria detonar.

- Tenha cuidado com essa coisa. - advertiu Ami - Pode ser instável. - ela pegou seu computador - Espero ter tempo suficiente para poder desativá-la.

- Não podemos perder tempo para desativá-la... temos que encontrar mais quatro destas. - antes que Ami lhe perguntasse o que ia fazer, Trunks segurou a esfera com força e a lançou a uma velocidade impressionante para o céu, em poucos segundos já estava a uma grande distância, então Trunks ergueu o braço para onde havia lançado a esfera e disparou um raio, em alguns segundos depois, fora da estratosfera da Terra o objeto explodiu deixando um pequeno clarão onde foi destruído.

- Bom, isso cuida desse aí. - disse Super Saiya-Man.

- Isso foi incrível! - comentou Ami impressionada.

- Guarde os elogios para quando terminarmos com todas. - respondeu - E agora, para onde?

- O próximo deve estar ao norte daqui, perto de Yamagata. - disse.

- Então vamos! - ele indicou a Ami que se aproximasse para...ahem!... abraçá-lo... Mercúrio o abraçou um pouco nervosa e ligou seu visor para encontrar a localização exata das esferas.

Minutos depois, de volta ao parque:

- Tem certeza disso, Ranma? - perguntou Marte.

- Ouça, essa coisa não atira a menos que estejamos dentro de seu campo de visão. - comentou o jovem lutador - Se essa coisa não dispara não desliga seu escudo, e se não o desligar não poderemos atacá-lo.

- Isso é fácil de falar, mas fazer é outra coisa, quase ninguém aqui poderia evitar seus disparos. - observou Akane.

- Primeiro eu vou distrai-lo. - começou Ranma - Enquanto vocês tomam as posições que planejamos.

- Bom, é melhor que não fazer nada. - comentou Sailor Moon.

- Muito bem, lá vamos nós! - gritou Ranma enquanto corria para o campo de batalha. Uma vez que o robô localizou o alvo começou a atirar. Enquanto Ranma o distraía, seus amigos começaram a se mover em posições cuidadosamente planejadas.

Assim que todos tomaram seus lugares, saíram de seus esconderijos e começaram a atacar o robô, chamando sua atenção.

O robô então começou a disparar contra os novos alvos, já que seu escudo estava desativado disparou freneticamente para que nenhum deles se aproximasse nem um centímetro dele.

Sempre que estava prestes a atirar em alguém este se escondia atrás de uma pedra ou árvore, mas como haviam oito alvos diferentes, sempre tinha alguém em quem disparar, acertar era outra história.

- "Muito bem, ele agora está ocupado." - pensou Ranma - "Hora da segunda parte do meu plano." - Ranma então saltou do campo de batalha e correu até uma pequena lagoa, já que o robô estava com as mãos (ou melhor, suas metralhadoras) ocupadas, deixou Ranma escapar sem mesmo dar um tiro de advertência.

O jovem de rabo de cavalo entrou na lagoa.

Ao mesmo tempo, muitos quilômetros de distância na direção sul.

- HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

A esfera foi destruída pelo ataque de Trunks fora da órbita terrestre, nossos heróis soltaram um pequeno suspiro de alívio, essa havia sido a última.

Trunks se sentou para descansar um pouco, embora a viagem ao redor do Japão não tenha sido muito cansativa, ele estava sob muita pressão junto com Mercúrio. Sentiu que sentar para descansar alguns segundos o ajudariam a relaxar. O melhor seria desfazer sua transformação de super saiyajin, mas isso mostraria a Mercúrio sua forma natural. Ter o cabelo dourado e olhos verdes lhe proporcionavam um grande disfarce natural.

Mercúrio se sentou junto a ele e usou seu comunicador para avisar aos demais que ela e o Super Saiya-Man cumpriram sua missão

- Meninas? Estão aí? - perguntou.

- Estamos aqui Am... Mercúrio - respondeu Sailor Moon do outro lado - Como vão as coisas?

- Já cuidamos das esferas, está tudo bem por aí?

- Mais ou menos. - respondeu a líder das sailors - Ranma bolou um plano e o estamos pondo em prática.

- Iremos até aí daqui a pouco para ajudá-los, Super Saiya-Man precisa descansar um pouco.

- Ah sei! - respondeu Sailor Moon com um sorriso malicioso - Não se preocupe, não direi nada a Sailor Vênus sobre isso.

- Não... não é nada disso! - rebateu Ami corando, Super Saiya-Man apenas deixou escapar uma grande gota de suor.

- "Nossa, essa garota pensa como a Serena." - pensou sem desconfiar como estava perto da verdade.

- Só estou brincando. - se desculpou - De qualquer forma... MAS QUE É ISSO?

- O que? O que foi? - perguntou Mercúrio alarmada, Super Saiya-Man se virou preocupado - É... é Ranma... ele... ele se transformou numa garota!

- O QUÊ? - perguntaram os dois heróis.

De volta ao parque:

- "Brrrr! Essa lagoa estava gelada!" - pensou Ranma transformado em garota enquanto corria a toda velocidade até o colonizador.

Como esperava, o robô não o detectou. A água fria que o cobria lhe deu uma boa vantagem impedindo ser detectado pelo robô, que estava atirando contra todos os outros sem muito êxito, já que cada vez que atirava uma rajada de balas contra um deles este se escondia atrás de algo.

Nisso seus sensores começaram a detectar algo. Uma grande quantidade de energia do nada.

- MOKUO TAKABISHA! - gritou Ranma.

COL689-EF  
>Perigo! Perigo! Ataque iminente! Ataque iminente! Energia hostil se aproximando em grande velocidade! Liberar escudo imediatamente.<br>COL689-EF

O disparo foi uma fração de segundo mais rápido que o robô.

O resto dos heróis viram com satisfação como o disparo atingiu o alvo em cheio causando grandes danos e deixando-o tão desprotegido quanto uma tartaruga de costas.

Todos começaram a atacar o robô imediatamente ao ver seu estado.

- Raio crescente de Vênus!

- Trovão de Júpiter, ressoe!

O ataque combinado das duas sailors atingiu o robô destruindo muitas de suas armas. Sailor Moon sacou seu cetro lunar.

- Fogo de Marte, acenda! - gritou Sailor Marte, e seu ataque fez várias partes do robô derreterem.

- Pelo poder... - começou Sailor Moon.

Imitando Tuxedo Masked, Ukyo lançou todas as espátulas que lhe restavam, que danificaram ainda mais o robô. Ranma rapidamente começou a golpeá-lo com a técnica das castanhas.

- Do cetro da princesa...

- Para trás todos! - gritou Akane enquanto materializava sua marreta interdimensional em sua mão, todos os que estavam perto do robô recuaram imediatamente. Akane então deu um grande salto dando impulso a sua marreta e depois um grande WHAM foi ouvido por todo o parque.

O impacto foi forte o bastante para despedaçar o robô, restando apenas uma grande placa de metal parecida com uma lata de Coca-Cola amassada, a expressão de todos os heróis indicava um grande *ai* depois de ver como ficou o colonizador.

- Da Lua, TRANS... ei! - gritou Sailor Moon - Vocês já o destruíram, não é justo, eu não pude fazer nada! O ataque final devia ser sempre meu!

- Não é nossa culpa que seja tão lenta. - comentou Sailor Marte.

- Além do mais não podíamos perder tempo, essa coisa podia tirar outro truque se não aproveitássemos a oportunidade. - emendou Sailor Júpiter.

- Mesmo assim não é justo. - replicou Sailor Moon.

- Ei! Meninas! Ainda estão aí? - perguntou Ami pelo comunicador de Sailor Moon.

- Sim Mercúrio, estamos bem, essa coisa já está morta.

- Muito bem, nós já estamos voltando.


	3. Parte 3

**Afinal, Quem é o Super Saiya-Man? - Parte 3**

* * *

><p>A muitos e muitos quilômetros de distância, Super Saiya-Man e Mercúrio retornavam para Tóquio.<p>

Como não havia mais motivo para se apressarem, Trunks voava a uma velocidade mais baixa. Ele tinha um braço em volta da cintura de Ami enquanto ela o abraçava com os dois braços. Ela percebeu que ele não dizia nada desde que saíram do local onde encontraram a última esfera.

- Er... Super Saiya-Man... posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

Trunks se virou para ela, ele já esperava que ela aproveitaria a situação para perguntar algo - Não sei se posso respondê-las.

- Entendo. Olha, não quero que me diga sua identidade secreta, não acho que seria justo a menos que te revelasse a minha.

- Não estou interessado em saber quem é você ou quem são suas amigas, acredito que seria melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

- Concordo, mas poderia dizer porque sempre nos ajuda quando aparece algum inimigo?

- Eu só interfiro quando vejo que vocês tem dificuldades em resolver as coisas.

- Mas o que ganha com isso? Satisfação pessoal?

- Porque é a coisa certa.

Ami permaneceu fitando-o. Seu companheiro de viagem estava sendo muito defensivo e tomando cuidado com cada resposta que dava, se limitava a dar uma resposta curta e direta a cada pergunta. Ami era muito cuidadosa com o que perguntava e tentava não irritá-lo fazendo perguntas tão diretas, mas tentou mais uma vez.

- E de onde você é? - perguntou.

- Daqui e dali. Costumo viajar muito por todo o Japão. - a última parte era mentira, Trunks nunca havia saído de Tóquio além desta vez, mas pensou que fazer sua passageira acreditar nisso a confundiria um pouco.

- Não quis dizer isso, me refiro a onde nasceu.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso dizer isso.

- Mas você dirá algum dia?

- Não sei. - ao responder isto, Trunks aumentou a velocidade. Ami desistiu, esse cara era mais difícil de ler do que um arquivo com senha. Não havia razão para fazê-lo se zangar com ela, principalmente porque ele tinha sua vida nas mãos. Literalmente.

- Por que querem tanto saber sobre mim? - perguntou Trunks - Não podem apenas aceitar minha ajuda?

- Lamento se alguma de minhas amigas tenha sido um pouco... rude com você, mas tem que entender que é um pouco difícil porque não sabemos quase nada de você, e o fato de que esses monstros começaram a aparecer ao mesmo tempo que você...

- Acho que já falamos sobre isso. - interrompeu o Super Saiya-Man.

- Não estamos dizendo que você seja o culpado, é só que ambos apareceram ao mesmo tempo, é muito provável que exista uma relação entre você e esses monstros.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com esses monstros. - respondeu Trunks friamente.

- Me desculpe, não queria te ofender, é só que... eu... queria saber o que está acontecendo aqui... e como você pode lidar com todos esses monstros.

- Uma garota esperta como você sempre poderá encontrar a maneira de descobrir, acho que você é de grande ajuda para suas amigas, elas estariam perdidas sem suas habilidades estratégicas.

Ami enrubesceu com o comentário. Ele falou sério? Ou só estava sendo sarcástico? Ela viu um sorriso no rosto do Super Saiya-Man, um sorriso muito gentil, nada misterioso nem nada assim mas fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco nervosa. - Qual é a graça? - perguntou.

- É que você me lembra alguém, uma pessoa que conheço que sempre analisa as coisas e tenta encontrar respostas para tudo.

- É mesmo? Quem?

- Hã... ninguém importante. - ele imediatamente recuou, percebeu que estava deixando escapar muitas coisas sobre ele.

Em poucos minutos os dois viajantes voltaram ao parque, o trio de Nerima já havia partido, Ukyo e Akane praticamente arrastaram Ranma dali, não acharam uma boa idéia deixar Ranma perto de tantas garotas bonitas.

Mercúrio imediatamente percebeu o olhar ciumento de Mina, quando ela foi agradecer ao Super Saiya-Man pela viagem de volta ele já havia desaparecido. Após se certificar de que o monstro estava realmente destruído e ao ver que eram os únicos no parque todos decidiram ir embora. Logo depois encontraram um lugar para voltar ao normal.

- Muito bem, Ami! Quero todos os detalhes sobre o que houve com o Super Saiya-Man! - exigiu Mina.

- Não aconteceu nada! Verdade, não fizemos nada! - respondeu Ami.

- Não estou falando disso! Só quero saber o que houve com essas bombas. Nossa, em que estava pensando?

- Ah, desculpa... - respondeu Ami um pouco envergonhada - Bom, como sabem fomos procurar essas esferas e cada vez que encontrávamos uma, Super Saiya-Man pegava e as jogava para o céu com uma força extraordinária e quando estavam longe o suficiente disparava e as explodia onde não pudessem causar nenhum dano.

- Espere um pouco! - interrompeu Darien - Está dizendo que ele arremessou essas bombas para o espaço apenas com as mãos?

- Exatamente.

O jovem universitário não podia acreditar, se fosse outra pessoa não acreditaria, mas era Ami, e ela não mentia em coisas como essas, teve que aceitar o que ela dissera. - Como... como é possível que uma pessoa coloque essas coisas em órbita apenas usando as mãos? - perguntou ainda surpreendido.

- Não sei. - respondeu Rei - Mas se foi capaz de voar por todo o Japão em menos de 10 minutos, então chega a fazer sentido.

- Também pude lhe fazer algumas perguntas depois que destruiu a última esfera - comentou Ami, e todos olharam para ela com interesse - Não pude descobrir muito sobre ele, sempre me dava a resposta mais curta e direta, obviamente não queria que soubesse muito sobre ele.

- Estou começando a pensar que nunca saberemos quem é ele. - comentou Serena.

- Bom, pelo menos ele está do nosso lado. - comentou Lita - Verdadeira identidade ou não acho que por hoje foi suficiente.

- Além disso, agora que sei como voa... - disse Ami - ...acho que poderia ser de qualquer lugar do Japão, chegar a Juuban só levaria alguns segundos, ele pode ser até de Hokkaido* pelo que sabemos.

Enquanto isso, em Hokkaido:

- Com licença. - perguntou o jovem com uma faixa preta e amarela carregando uma grande mochila e uma sombrinha vermelha - Poderia me dizer onde fica o Colégio Furinkan?

O homem apenas piscou confuso. - Pode repetir?

De volta à realidade... quer dizer, Juuban. Todos os estudantes que entraram no torneio estavam reunidos no pátio agora que tudo parecia estar bem, a maioria estava indo para casa.

Darien foi falar com Hinako, felizmente nenhum dos estudantes de Furinkan havia se ferido.

A alguns minutos do último ônibus partir, Ukyo e Akane conversavam.

- Ei pessoal, por onde andaram? - perguntou Ukyo.

- Nós... bom... fomos... - tentava explicar Serena. - nós...

- Nós deveríamos perguntar o mesmo. - interrompeu Ami - Vocês saíram da escola sem mais nem menos, ainda mais com um monstro por perto.

- Sim... bem.. - Akane tentava explicar - Ranma nos meteu numa confusão com as sailors.

- Vocês conheceram as sailors? - perguntou Mina fingindo surpresa - Genial! Não causaram problemas a elas, não é?

- Quem? Nós? Claro que não! - respondeu Ukyo inocentemente.

- Por falar nisso, onde está Ranma? - perguntou Lita - Por que não está com vocês?

- Ele está falando com Trunks ali. - respondeu Akane e apontou onde os dois rapazes conversavam - Ranma queria falar com ele em particular.

Do outro lado do pátio da escola, Ranma acenou para elas e voltou a sua conversa.

- Do que estarão falando? - perguntou Rei.

- Quem sabe? - disse Ukyo - Coisas de garotos, provavelmente.

- Isso não responde muito. - comentou Mina.

Então as sete garotas olharam para o único homem presente entre elas com um olhar de que iam fazer muitas perguntas.

Darien começou a se preocupar, sua experiência lhe dizia que estar rodeado de tantas garotas às vezes trazia dificuldades.

- Então, de que os homens falam quando estão sozinhos? - perguntou Serena.

- Aposto que falam de garotas. - disse Mina.

- Hã... bom... hã...

- Vamos, diga! - insistiu Ukyo.

- É sobre garotas, não é? - interrompeu Mina.

- Aposto que dizem todo tipo de coisas pervertidas. - comentou Rei.

- Conhecendo Ranma, não me surpreenderia - acrescentou Akane.

- Mesmo? - perguntou Ami corando - Acha que estão falando disso?

- Vamos Darien, diga! - insistiu Serena - Diga de que os homens falam!

- Hã... bom... eu...

- Não vai escapar dessa Darien. - declarou Lita bloqueando a rota de fuga que Darien pretendia usar.

- Então é sobre garotas, não é? - insistiu Mina.

- Hã... não... - respondeu com uma meia-verdade, já que seus amigos não pareciam saber nada sobre isso.

- Ah, claro! - interrompeu Rei.

- Se não é sobre garotas o que é então? - perguntou Ukyo.

- Bom... é... eee...

- Sim? - perguntaram as sete ao mesmo tempo.

- Carros. Isso mesmo, carros! - respondeu Darien.

As garotas caíram de costas.

Pouco antes do interrogatório de Darien começar, cinco minutos para ser mais exato, antes que qualquer sailor voltasse à escola, Trunks já estava de volta com sua roupa normal. Ele começou a procurar Lita por todos os lados, até que Ranma o viu primeiro e perguntou se podiam conversar uns minutos.

Assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos no meio do pátio, onde Ukyo e Akane não podiam escutar a conversa, Trunks começou.

- E então... sobre o que queria falar? - perguntou.

Ranma fez uma pequena pausa antes de responder - Você perdeu de propósito. - respondeu.

- O quê?

- Durante a luta.

- Oh... - respondeu Trunks - Não... não é verdade.

- Pode parar de fingir agora, nem mesmo estava suando enquanto lutava.

- Bom... eu... - tentou explicar Trunks, mas depois de pensar bem parou de fingir - Ouça, desculpe se te ofendi por ter perdido de propósito, não te culpo se ficar bravo comigo. - Ranma ficou um pouco confuso com a resposta, realmente não esperava isso.

- Então por que entrou para o torneio se não queria ganhar? Se não lutar com tudo o que tem não faz muito sentido.

- Não estava competindo para ganhar. - interrompeu Trunks.

- Então por que?

- Bom, não queria entrar se Lita não tivesse entrado, e bom... não queria que ela saísse machucada, principalmente se tivesse lutado contra você.

- Eu não luto com garotas.

- Agora eu sei disso, mas não sabia antes, senão não teria competido.

- Entendo isso, mas diga uma coisa: por que caiu do ringue de propósito?

- "Esse cara não é bobo." - pensou - Como já disse só entrei para cuidar de Lita, ao ver que ela já tinha sido desclassificada após o empate com Ukyo já não havia razão para continuar no torneio.

Ranma não parecia estar acreditando muito nisso. Então viu Serena e as outras garotas junto com Darien chegando onde estavam suas duas prometidas.

- Ali estão suas amigas. - avisou Ranma, e depois acenou para elas.

- Ainda bem que o robô não chegou perto da escola. - sussurrou Trunks vendo suas amigas.

- O que você disse? - perguntou Ranma ao ouvir o que Trunks disse.

- Hã... nada! - respondeu Trunks ao perceber seu erro.

- Como soube que estávamos lutando com um robô? - perguntou, então descobriu a resposta - Espere um minuto! Você é...

- SSSHSHHHH! - disse Trunks tapando a boca de Ranma - Não grite! Sim... eu sou o Super Saiya-Man.

- O quê? Ah, eu pensei que você era o Tuxedo Masked, mas agora que você falou...

Trunks bateu na testa com a palma da mão ao perceber seu segundo grande erro hoje - "Bom trabalho Trunks" - pensou - "Agora sim estragou tudo! Mas... ele já desconfiava mesmo..."

- Ouça, não conte a ninguém por favor!

- OOOooooohhh! Agora entendi! - gritou Ranma triunfante - Foi por isso que perdeu de propósito, estava protegendo sua identidade secreta!

Trunks gritou desesperado tapando a boca de Ranma outra vez - NÃO GRITE ISSO! - seu grito foi tão forte que suas amigas se viraram para eles, Trunks apenas deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Ah, me desculpe. - pediu Ranma - Olha, não se preocupe, não direi a ninguém, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Trunks o olhou com desconfiança, mas depois de tudo Ranma era um lutador de artes marciais e achou que poderia confiar nele mesmo sendo tão arrogante. - Obrigado...

- Sem problemas, se tem algo que sei fazer é guardar um segredo. Mas diga, como você faz?

- Faço o quê?

- Isso de voar.

- Ah isso! Bom, uso meu ki para voar.

Ranma arregalou os olhos espantado. - Pode voar usando seu ki? - perguntou.

- Bem.. sim, não é tão difícil quanto parece.

Ranma não podia acreditar, ele achou que ele diria que usava algum artefato mágico para voar, mas usava seu ki para voar, e a uma grande velocidade, considerando que voou por todo o Japão em alguns minutos. Ranma sabia que não era nada contra ele, mas claro que não ia confessar.

- Nossa, será que pode me ensinar isso?

- Bom, como já disse não é tão difícil de fazer, não há outra forma a não ser por si mesmo. - respondeu Trunks - Foi assim que aprendi.

- E quanto ao cabelo?

- Fica assim sempre que solto todo meu poder e é por causa do meu sangue.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, você não é 100% humano, não é?

- Cerca de 50%, outra coisa que você não pode contar a ninguém.

- E suas amigas sabem?

Trunks apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta - Não quero envolvê-las nisto, se não souberem elas estarão mais seguras.

- Acho que tem razão.

Os dois começaram a voltar para onde estavam suas amigas, também notaram que Darien estava um pouco nervoso enquanto as meninas lhe perguntavam algo, nenhum dos dois imaginava o que poderia ser.

- Ei, o que está havendo? - perguntou Trunks.

- Nada. - responderam as garotas inocentemente.

- Você sabe, coisas de garotas. - respondeu Lita.

- Isso não responde muito. - retrucou Ranma, em seguida virou-se para Darien - Darien, você passa muito tempo com elas, sobre o que falam?

- Sim, eu também queria saber. - disse Trunks.

- É... bom... uhm...

- Ei, não é da sua conta! - interrompeu Akane.

- Por que? Hum, aposto que falam de garotos.

- Você acha mesmo? - perguntou Trunks um pouco intrigado.

- Não é verdade! - declarou Ukyo dizendo uma meia verdade.

- Sim, claro. - continuou Ranma - Aposto que dizem todo tipo de coisas pervertidas.

- Nossa! - disse Trunks um pouco ruborizado - Será mesmo?

- "Estou começando a ver um certo padrão aqui." - pensou Darien enquanto observava satisfeito a discussão dos dois grupos.

- Nós não dizemos nada pervertido! - reclamou Rei - Vocês pensam que são a única coisa na mente das garotas?

- Então de que falam? - perguntou Trunks.

- De... de maquiagem! - interrompeu Mina.

Os dois se entreolharam não muito convencidos. - Isso parece muito chato. - opinou Trunks.

- Também acho. - concordou Ranma.

- E imagino que falar de carros é fascinante? - perguntou Rei.

- Não sei. - respondeu Ranma.

- Nem eu. - emendou Trunks.

- Mas eu pensei que... - Serena virou para Darien para pedir uma explicação, mas ele já tinha sumido.

Minutos depois, antes que o ônibus voltasse para Nerima todos estavam conversando com alguém.

Lita e Ukyo estavam ficando muito amigas, e como ambas gostavam de cozinhar logo começaram a trocar receitas.

Darien e Serena estavam mais quietos e já que ficariam separados por um bom tempo decidiram passar um tempo sozinhos.

Mina, Rei e Akane falavam sobre Ranma, Mina e Rei a parabenizaram por ter um prometido tão bonito, a mais nova das irmãs Tendo não gostou muito desses comentários.

Ami estava tentando tirar Kuno de cima dela... de novo. Considerando que ela não era do tipo violento, tentava dialogar com ele, mas isso era impossível com Kuno. Felizmente para ela Hinako apareceu e drenou a energia dele.

Ranma e Trunks falavam de artes marciais, o jovem meio saiyajin contou sua história e Ranma falou sobre sua maldição.

Pouco depois, Darien e os estudantes de Furinkan estavam prontos para voltar a Nerima - Se forem a Nerima venham nos visitar quando quiserem. - convidou Ukyo.

- Pode contar com isso! - respondeu Lita - Mal posso esperar para ver seu restaurante.

- Lembrem de nos visitar, perguntem pelo dojo Tendo. - disse Akane.

- Claro! - disse Serena - E vocês também venham nos visitar, será divertido.

A expressão de Darien não parecia concordar muito com esse comentário, esta pequena viagem não havia provado o contrário, ter o grupo de Nerima visitando Juuban de vez em quando não era algo que lhe alegraria muito.

- Claro, porque não, talvez da próxima vez traremos alguns amigos. - o último comentário não fez Darien se sentir melhor.

- Não posso dizer que não me diverti, nos veremos amigos! - disse Ranma.

- Tenham uma boa viagem de volta. - se despediu Trunks.

Darien se despediu de sua namorada com um graaaaaande beijo. Embora a viagem não tenha sido como ele queria (foi mais ou menos como ele imaginava) Darien teve a oportunidade de ver sua querida Serena, o que compensava todo o sofrimento desse dia.

Assim que terminaram o beijo, Serena lhe desejou boa sorte e o viu desaparecer dentro do ônibus.

O veículo saiu dirigindo-se de volta ao hosp... digo, Nerima. Os estudantes locais deram adeus, o qual parou quando de repente Kuno saltou e se agarrou ao retrovisor gritando - ADEUS minha linda deusa, não chore por mim amor, eu voltarei! - isso não deixou Ami muito feliz, as outras sailors olharam para ela - Não é o que estão pensando. - respondeu antes que alguma delas dissesse algo. Ninguém disse nada, ninguém queria que alguém como ele voltasse.

- Foi muito bom conhecê-los. - comentou Trunks enquanto o grupo de heróis voltava para casa.

- Espero poder vê-los de novo. - disse Serena.

- Sim, especialmente Ranma. - acrescentou Mina - Não há muitos rapazes como ele por aqui.

- Ele me lembra meu antigo namorado. - comentou Lita.

Uma gota de suor apareceu na cabeça de todas, exceto por Trunks que parecia um pouco chateado.

- Akane tem tanta sorte! - comentou Rei.

- Sim, não sei porque se zanga tanto com isso - disse Mina.

- Se tivesse um prometido com um corpo como o dele não me zangaria. - declarou Rei.

- Mas estar comprometidos tão jovens é muito... - comentou Ami.

Nestes momentos da conversa Trunks se sentia muito deslocado.

- Reparou no traseiro dele? - perguntou Serena.

- Parece que Ranma tinha razão. - interrompeu Trunks - Vocês garotas dizem mesmo todo tipo de coisas pervertidas sobre nós.

- Ah é? E por acaso os garotos não? - contra atacou Rei.

- Claro que não!

- Ah, claro! - disse Serena, agora todas estavam concentradas no novo tema - Quer dizer então que nessa conversa ainda há pouco não falaram de garotas?

- Nem um pouco.

- Está mentindo. - declarou Mina.

- Aposto que vocês falaram de certas partes do corpo feminino o tempo todo.

- O quê? Claro que não! - gritou Trunks perdendo sua calma sem deixar de se envergonhar.

- Então porque está ficando vermelho? - perguntou Rei, se unindo à brincadeira de atormentar o pobre e indefeso saiyajin.

- Não estou ficando vermelho!

- Isso significa que acertamos o alvo garotas. - disse Serena, para depois assumir um tom muito sério, mas claramente deixando ver que era uma piada - Estou muito decepcionada com você Trunks, nós pensamos que era um sujeito decente, não achamos que falasse de nossos corpos como meros objetos.

- É um tarado! - acrescentou Mina com o mesmo tom de Serena, cobrindo o peito com os braços.

- Só pensa nas coisas pervertidas que disseram... Oh céus... - continuou Rei imitando suas amigas.

Ami estava completamente vermelha, mesmo sabendo que suas amigas estavam brincando, era uma reação muito normal dela corar desse jeito.

Lita estava se divertindo assistindo tudo, embora não concordasse muito com a brincadeira adorava vê-lo ficando vermelho. Parecia tão indefeso e meigo.

Trunks desistiu e preferiu continuar andando em silêncio sem nem tentar explicar mais, isso acabaria piorando a situação. Sabia que cedo ou tarde elas iriam se cansar de provocá-lo.

- Vamos Trunks! - começou a se desculpar Serena enquanto colocava a mão em seu ombro. - Sabe que só estamos brincando.

- Não... podem continuar... Vamos, riam de mim, como se eu me importasse. - replicou Trunks se fazendo de vítima. A garota deu um - Ahhhhhhh! - cheio de sarcasmo que significava ainda estar brincando com ele.

- Oh, pobrezinho! - disse Mina acariciando sua cabeça.

- Agora já sei porque Darien tem medo de ficar com vocês. - disse Trunks.

- Bom... - disse Rei - a culpa é sua por ter começado.

- E como exatamente eu comecei isso?

- Obviamente você estava com ciúmes do traseiro de Ranma. - respondeu a jovem sacerdotisa.

- Não é verdade!

- Ahhh, então é por isso. - interrompeu Serena.

- Não se preocupe, Trunks - comentou Mina - Só porque achamos que Ranma tem um belo traseiro não significa que você fique atrás.

Trunks ficou vermelho imediatamente, então tratou de esconder seu rosto atrás da gola de sua jaqueta e decidiu não falar nada até que suas amigas esquecessem essa idéia.

- Concordo. - continuou Rei - Trunks tem o melhor traseiro desta cidade. - todas começaram a rir.

- "Céus! Acho que será uma loooonga volta para casa." - pensou o jovem viajante do tempo.

* * *

><p>*Hokkaido: Ilha no extremo norte do Japão, a mais de 600Km de Tóquio.<p> 


End file.
